Passing Shadows
by freddie loves frodo
Summary: Set just before the Council of Elrond. legolas gets into trouble on the road to Rivendell, when he finally arrives in Imladris he must face the person who attacked him. Can he do it? Please RR. Torture & plenty of angst.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing shadows  
  
Rating - R  
  
Warnings - Not really slash but mentions of rape and Elf torture.  
  
A/N: Welcome to my new fic. I hope this one is as successful as 'Leaving These Shores'. Enjoy.  
  
**  
  
Ch 1 - Arrival  
  
**  
  
Elrond watched from the balcony as representatives from all three races of Middle Earth entered Rivendell. Never before had such a gathering been held at the house of Elrond. Elves, Dwarves and Men. All three together to decided what was to be done about Middle Earth's biggest threat, the One Ring. Elrond wished that it wasn't only because of the destructive cause that brought them together. He smiled as he watched two Elves baring the mark of Mirkwood ride through the gates, it had been a long time since King Thranduil had sent anyone to Imladris.  
  
It seemed strange that there were only two though and that the Prince wasn't there. Elrond remembered reading the letter saying that Thranduil would be sending his son and heir. It wasn't surprising that the Elf king had changed his mind though. Ever since his wife died he had been extra protective over Legolas, his only surviving son. His brothers had all been killed by a spider attack several years ago and the king barely let his son out of his sight any more. Elrond couldn't blame him, he would probably be the same with his own children if they were in danger.  
  
Elrond smiled as he greeted the visitors, he made a mental note to ask the two Mirkwood Elves what had changed Thranduil's mind about Legolas although he knew the King tended to distance himself from his guards and only gave them orders, usually to look after his son. It had been like that since his grief had begun after he lost his wife, not killing him but making him untrusting and impatient. Politeness didn't seem important to him any more.  
  
Elrond graciously bowed to the dwarves as they walked through the gates, it took a lot to restrain himself from making some comment about their inappropriate state of dress. They were after all facing the Lord of Imladris. Though that was typical of Dwarves. No respect for Elves.  
  
**  
  
When all the newcomers were inside and reasonably settled Elrond went to the healing rooms where his most skilled healer was looking at the pale figure of the Hobbit Frodo who was asking Gandalf many questions about what had happened to him. Elrond formally greeted him and quickly checked him over before leaving to talk with Gandalf and the others present.  
  
After a long evening of discussing the state of Middle Earth and a few stories and songs, mostly from Bilbo who was now sleeping in front of the fire, Elrond excused himself and retired to his room. He looked in on Frodo briefly but the healer assured him the Hobbit was resting comfortably so he left for his chambers.  
  
He sighed as he leaned against the balcony and breathed in the cool air and allowed the gentle breeze to ruffle his hair. He smiled when he noticed Rivendell was so peaceful. He loved the place and couldn't image ever leaving it even though the call to sail West was getting stronger. Still there was something wrong that night. The trees were unsettled and it wasn't because of the threat of Mordor. Elrond wasn't the only one to notice it. Gandalf stood at the gates and looked out hoping to find the cause of their distress. He decided that first thing in the morning he would go and find out what was causing the commotion, for their crying told him something bad was happening not far from Imladris.  
  
**  
  
Elrond woke early that morning feeling refreshed despite the tiring evening he had attended. He was glad that the council was still a few weeks away, he didn't think he could be the bringer of too much bad news without preparing himself first. He quickly dressed making sure he was presentable and walked to the dining hall where he knew his breakfast would be waiting for him. He smiled gratefully when he saw there was no one else there yet. He sat down for his breakfast and ate happily, maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
After a few moments a rather flustered servant entered, almost forgetting to knock, he looked in a state of panic for a moment at the mistake but was reassured by Elrond's dismissive hand signal.  
  
"Forgive me for disturbing you my Lord but there is someone who wishes to see you immediately. He would not give me his name and looked rather worse for wear. I asked him why he wanted to see you but he refused to tell me sir. He said he must speak with you immediately and would talk to no one else. We offered him food and rest while he waited but he refused to let anyone touch him. He seemed.frightened sir." Elrond listened carefully.  
  
"He is an elf?" He asked after a moment's thought.  
  
"Yes my Lord." The servant seemed impatient as though he was uncomfortable talking to Elrond.  
  
"Is he a threat?"  
  
"I don't think so. He carries weapons but he does not appear dangerous. We could not disarm him."  
  
"Why not?" Elrond said a little sharply, standing and walking quickly towards the door.  
  
"He cried out when we touched him and pleaded with us to leave him alone, we thought it was best to leave him. He didn't look like he could fight anyway." The servant explained trying to keep up with Elrond's fast pace.  
  
"And he gave you no name?"  
  
"No my Lord."  
  
"How odd. Be on your guard he might be dangerous. I assume you left guards with him." The guard nodded. "Good."  
  
"One more thing sir, he was wearing the official colours of Mirkwood." At this point Elrond stopped. An awful thought entered his mind and he ran towards the room in which the mystery Elf was being held.  
  
He was disturbed by the cries coming from inside the room, although they were faint they were filled with pain. They were mixed with pleading and every now and then a stern voice from one of his guards. Elrond hesitated slightly before walking in. When he pushed the doors open what he saw stopped him in his tracks.  
  
The guards were tying a rope around the Elf's hands a little too roughly. The blonde figure stood before him was covered in dirt and blood and was crying and struggling, begging for the guards to let him go. Elrond snapped into action.  
  
He walked up to the Elf who was now standing still although it seemed as though it was only the guards and pride that was keeping him from falling to his knees. It was true the Elf didn't look in good condition. His hair was covered in a mixture of blood and dirt. The usually bright golden hair was tangled and wet. His clothes were slightly ripped with spots of blood showing. His body was shaking and wet, either from rain or sweat. His whole self seemed to radiate fear. He stopped struggling when Elrond stood before him.  
  
"Who are you and why do you come to Imladris?" Elrond asked, trying desperately to sound both firm and kind at the same time.  
  
"I.I my Lord. I." The Elf couldn't say any more.  
  
Elrond took another step forward and gently pulled the Elf up so he could see him properly. The Elf not only flinched but almost whimpered when Elrond touched him although he knew he was gentle.  
  
Elrond looked at the Elf for a second and suddenly recollection hit him.  
  
"Oh my." Elrond said not able to finish the sentence. "Legolas. Untie his ropes this instant." Elrond shouted at his guards who instantly realised that it was the crown prince of Mirkwood standing before them. A look of embarrassment crossed most of their faces. They did as Elrond instructed but stopped when Legolas flinched at their touch. Elrond nodded to them to keep going as he kept his gaze fixed on Legolas' pale face. His blue eyes were searching the floor, Elrond knew he was desperately trying to hide the pain and fear. Elrond kept his hands on Legolas' arms making sure he didn't startle the prince.  
  
"Go prepare the healing room for me. I want warm water and.just prepare it." Elrond demanded, surprised to see a look of utter fear in Legolas' eyes but quickly understood, after all Legolas was a Prince and a proud one at that. He turned to the guard who was just leaving. "Take everything to my quarters." He nodded to Legolas who cast his eyes down once again but allowed a thankful look to cross his face.  
  
The guards removing Legolas' rope finished and Elrond had to react quickly to stop the Elf falling to the floor. He carefully placed his hand around Legolas' waist making sure Legolas could see everything he was doing. He heard Legolas whimper slightly but he didn't pull away.  
  
"Come, we must get you warm, you're shaking." Elrond said looking at the Elf. He let go of the shaking form for a moment and took his over-robe and placed it around Legolas' shoulders. He carefully took hold of Legolas again and noticed that the shaking was exactly the same; it wasn't because of the cold. He was terrified.  
  
Elrond took a step forward and Legolas followed although it turned out more like a stumble and Elrond had to hold him tightly making sure he didn't fall causing Legolas to cry out at the sudden touch.  
  
"Go fetch a stretcher." Elrond barked.  
  
"No." Legolas shouted suddenly, catching both Elrond and the guards off guard. "I can walk." His voice was barely noticeable and shook but held an element of pride, the pride of a Prince. He took another step forward and got into his stride. A guard was about to help him from the other side but Elrond silently stopped him with a nodded thanks.  
  
Legolas seemed to be concentrating on his walking so much that Elrond thought it best to keep his questions to himself for now. At least now he understood why the trees were crying out. They finally reached Elrond's chambers and walked inside. Legolas went straight to the bed and sat down tiredly. Elrond went to fetch the supplies that had been left for him.  
  
When he turned back around Legolas was standing again although he looked like he was going to collapse any second.  
  
"Legolas why don't you sit down before you fall down." Elrond said moving towards him, he was surprised when Legolas took a step back.  
  
"I.Forgive me my Lord." Legolas said slowly, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it.  
  
Elrond took a step closer so Legolas again had to move back. "U-moe edhored. What happened?" Elrond said gently, hoping the soft Elvish might calm the Elf slightly.  
  
"I was sent here.a message from my father."  
  
"Don't worry about that now. It's not important. Let's clean you up." Elrond went to move but Legolas' voice stopped him.  
  
"He said.he said that you must hear that Mirkwood.that Mirkwood.I'm sorry. that Mirkwood will help in the battle of the Ring in any way possible." Legolas looked up at Elrond who smiled sadly.  
  
"I appreciate that. Now what happened?"  
  
"Please.there are more important things that must be." Legolas couldn't finish before he collapsed into Elrond's arms. The Elven lord picked up the younger Elf and placed him gently on the bed. Legolas attempted to sit up but was quickly stopped by Elrond.  
  
"Stay still. You are not well." Elrond said looking over the young Prince. He sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for Legolas to say something else.  
  
"My father." Legolas tried again.  
  
"Shh, it's alright." Elrond reassured gently stroking Legolas' hair back off his face. "You're safe. It's alright." He whispered. Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, heartbreaking sobs began to take a hold of Legolas, his pride momentarily forgotten. He sat up and held onto Elrond tightly, who held him back, hoping to offer at least some comfort. Legolas eventually pulled away and laid back down. Elrond stayed sat on the edge of the bed calmly talking to Legolas and letting him cry.  
  
When the tears and sobs had stopped Elrond spoke.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked gently.  
  
"I.please my Lord I just need rest." Legolas said weakly, turning his head away and looking out the open window.  
  
"I need to see to your wound." Elrond said getting up and walking to his supplies, waiting to see what Legolas would say. Legolas sat up suddenly.  
  
"Wounds?"  
  
"You have hurt your head." Elrond stated, pointing to the gash and trail of red blood on his face. "Why are there more?" He asked innocently although he already knew the answer  
  
"No." Legolas said a little too quickly.  
  
"You're lying to me aren't you?" Elrond said taking a step towards the bed and trying to keep his voice calm even though he wished he could just shout at the Elf.  
  
"No my Lord."  
  
"And if I asked you to remove your tunic, you would have no objections?" Legolas almost jumped up at this.  
  
Legolas hesitated. "Please don't my lord." He said, his voice laden with panic and pleading.  
  
"Why?" Elrond pressed. "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you? Were you attacked?"  
  
"I." Legolas began. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here for help. Just to deliver the message." Legolas said making for the door.  
  
"Legolas." Elrond grabbed him. Legolas cried out when he felt Elrond touch him. He almost fell to the floor but Elrond held him upright. "Tell me what happened and I might be able to help you."  
  
Legolas hesitated for a moment searching Elrond's eyes looking for anything, he eventually nodded and reluctantly undid the top button of his tunic revealing a big bruise.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked again, wishing Legolas would tell him something.  
  
"I was.attacked." Legolas said quietly making sure he avoided Elrond's searching eyes. It didn't take much for Elrond to see that Legolas was not telling the whole truth.  
  
"When? By who?" Elrond questioned. "I'll get my guards to search Imladris and find out who did this to you. What did they do to you?" Elrond's questions came thick and fast and Legolas had trouble keeping up with them in his slightly dazed state.  
  
"Please don't. Just let me return to Mirkwood." Legolas pleaded turning away from Elrond.  
  
"You cannot ride like this. At least stay for tonight. You were sent here for another reason other then your message were you not?" Elrond's voice was calm and sympathetic.  
  
Legolas thought for a moment before remembering why he was there. "The council. I almost forgot. Forgive me my Lord, Mirkwood is prepared to do all it can to help Rivendell and offers it's services and its Prince to whatever the council decides." Legolas' voice sounded more confident and only a slight crack in the voice but his appearance told Elrond otherwise.  
  
"Thank you for your assurance but there is no need for decisions just yet. There are many days before the council will assemble and until then you can stay in Rivendell. You are, after all, my guest." Elrond said. Legolas was pleased they were taking on a more formal conversation, just as he had planned it.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness my Lord." Legolas bowed and carefully hid the flash of pain that threatened to cross his face. However, the ever- observant Elrond did not miss it.  
  
"Please stay in the healing houses for today. Whether you are hurt or not you must be tired from your ride. Mirkwood is a long way away."  
  
"There is no need although I thank you for your kind offer Lord." Legolas said straightening and trying to keep on his feet despite his need to sit down.  
  
"It's strange, you said you were attacked and yet none of your arrows are missing. I would expect such an excellent archer and Elf to have seen any danger coming." Elrond said and immediately noticed the dark shadow cross the blonde's features. "What really happened? What could have caused you so much harm?"  
  
**  
  
Elvish Translations: U-moe edhored = There is nothing to forgive 


	2. The truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created etc, etc .  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Rating - R  
  
Warnings - Not really slash but mentions of rape and Elf torture.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the fab reviews that I got for this chapter, keep them coming.  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess: I am really honoured that you're going against your slash only rule. I hope this doesn't disappoint you. Keep reading and reviewing and maybe I can convert you!!! Thanks so much for all your support both in Leaving these Shores and this fanfic.  
  
Lili: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Keep reading.  
  
Evenstar: Well thank you so much. My advice about whether you should write it or not is that if you enjoy doing it and you like it then write it, after all that's why we do this isn't it. Go for it.  
  
angelbird12241: Thanks. Read on . . .  
  
Elenillor: Thanks for the tip, I didn't realise that it didn't show up properly, anyway I spent some time going through it and hopefully it should be corrected. Thanks for pointing it out though. Keep reading and enjoy.  
  
R.R.L: Thanks for the review. The next chapters coming up.  
  
Emily: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my writing, it's reviews like that that make me want to write more so keep them coming.  
  
elda kuruni: Thank you so much. Keep reading.  
  
Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers, please keep them coming because I love receiving them.  
  
**  
  
Ch2 The Truth  
  
**  
  
"My Lord, please I am well, what happened to me does not matter." Legolas said trying his best to make himself believe that as well as convincing the Elven Lord.  
  
"I think it is quite clear that you are not well and if the Prince of Mirkwood comes to my doorstep barely able to stand I would say it matters very much. You said you were attacked, by who?"  
  
"I don't know." Legolas lied once more, he was not used to doing this kind of thing, he kept his eyes to the ground trying not to look at Elrond.  
  
"You're lying." Elrond stated abruptly.  
  
"I. . .I would not lie to you my Lord." Legolas said although even then he could hear the lie in his own voice so how could Elrond miss it? "It was. . .I could not see." Legolas looked to the floor as if ashamed at not being able to identify his attacker.  
  
"Whoever it was it must have been an Elf, only one of your own kind could have snuck up on you. He must have been strong also, to bring you down." Elrond pushed, refusing to leave him alone and hoping Legolas might confirm or deny his thoughts but still the Prince said nothing.  
  
"Please do not ask any more questions, it does not matter who did this only that it happened. I only wish to retire to my quarters and perhaps have a bath." He looked down at his muddy clothes and bloodstained skin in what appeared to Elrond to be desperation.  
  
"Please, allow me to dress your wounds. They would feel better." Elrond said taking a tentative step closer to Legolas who noticed but made a good effort not to move back.  
  
"It is nothing really. I will be fine." Legolas insisted making for the door whilst trying to rid himself of the sudden panic that struck him at the thought of someone touching him.  
  
"It would make me feel better." Elrond said loudly and firmly before Legolas could open the door. "What kind of a host, and healer, would I be if I allowed you to walk around like that? Surely your father would want you to be safe." Elrond played on Legolas' weakness, his father. Although Thranduil loved his son he had high expectations and Legolas tried his best to meet them every time and never wanted to disappoint his father. Elrond couldn't imagine Legolas presenting himself as a member of the council looking like he did for fear of damaging the image of Mirkwood that he himself had fought so hard to build.  
  
"Very well." Legolas said after a moment's hesitation. Elrond smiled to himself. He had been right.  
  
"Excellent." Elrond said as Legolas turned to face him. Of course Elrond didn't miss the look of fear but decided to carry on as normal, he didn't want Legolas to turn around and walk away. "Now if you'd remove your weapons and your clothes I can dress your wounds and then you can retire to your room. I have no doubt you are also in need of rest." Elrond smiled again.  
  
Legolas just stood there not knowing what to do. He couldn't show Elrond all his wounds, that would just make him look weak, on the other hand if his father saw him in that state he would never be allowed to leave Mirkwood again. He was completely torn. If only there was a way out. He glanced around the room hoping there was something that would take Elrond's attention away from him, anything.  
  
"Legolas are you alright?" Elrond asked walking carefully over to Legolas who did one last desperate search of the room before turning to Elrond. "We don't have to do this now if you don't want. I think I can guess what happened to you." Elrond waited for a moment before continuing. "He raped you didn't he?" Elrond said gently.  
  
At first Legolas' head snapped up and looked completely stunned that Elrond had known. There was an uncomfortable silence before Legolas finally spoke but it was more of a whisper than his usual confident self.  
  
"You already knew. Why did you press me for details?"  
  
"I just wanted to give you the opportunity to tell me yourself." Elrond stepped aside as Legolas walked slightly unsteadily over to the bed. "What did he do to you?" He said careful not to upset Legolas even more.  
  
"I thought you already knew." Legolas replied a little more strongly than before, with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I am not a mind-reader Legolas. I can help treat your wounds but I must know how long you've been like this. Last night, the trees were calling for you weren't they? That's what upset them. I heard it."  
  
"I assume so. I was in the forest, they probably felt my. . ." Legolas faltered.  
  
". . .Your fear." Elrond finished for him. Legolas nodded.  
  
"I was going to travel here last night but I remembered about the council and figured you would be far too busy entertaining Dwarves so I stayed outside the gates and waited until morning. You should tell your guards to work on their greeting skills." He blurted out wishing he could get rid of the images that haunted his mind. He laughed quietly although it soon disappeared.  
  
That uneasy silence filled the room again until Elrond finally spoke.  
  
"Allow me to look at your wounds. You could barely stand up just now; he must have hurt you very badly. You are safe in Rivendell, I promise you that. And I am never too busy to help a friend when he is in trouble, not even when I'm 'entertaining Dwarves'." Elrond said very seriously.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight last night." Legolas admitted quietly.  
  
"I understand. Let's take a look at that cut and bruise and see if we can help you. We can go slowly and just tell me if you want to stop." Elrond said gently sitting on the bed next to Legolas. When he saw him hesitate he added, "You know I won't hurt you."  
  
"No. It's not that. It's just. . .my father. . .if he finds out. . ." Legolas made sure he avoided eye contact with Elrond, not wanting him to see the fear that lay there.  
  
"What happens in my healing rooms stays between the healer and the patient and that includes you. Neither your father, or anyone else, will know anything you don't wish them to know." Elrond assured.  
  
Legolas nodded before standing and removing his quiver from his back and his twin daggers from his belt. At the same time Elrond stood up and locked the door making sure no one could come in and disturb them. When he turned back around he saw Legolas stood with his hand lingering over the buttons of his tunic. Elrond noticed that his hands were also cut and bruised, the thought that Legolas had struggled with his attacker pleased Elrond it certainly wasn't like him to give up without a fight. However, those same hands were now shaking as Legolas tried to decide whether it was safe to remove the tunic or not.  
  
"It's alright Legolas, you're safe here, you know that. No one will see you and I will not judge." Still Legolas hesitated before he put his fear aside and quickly unfastened the first button. After that he seemed to get more confident and undid them all before stopping and looking at Elrond. He nodded and waited for Legolas to remove his tunic.  
  
Finally Legolas pulled the bloodied tunic off and let it fall to the floor. Elrond had to work hard to keep from gasping at what he saw. The Elf's usually perfect skin was covered in bruises and cuts and, more surprisingly burns. Whoever had attacked him he also beat him up very badly before leaving. Legolas just looked straight ahead as though he didn't want to see what he looked like. Elrond quickly noticed that Legolas was waiting patiently for him to do something so he gathered up his healing things and walked over to the bed.  
  
"It's probably best if you lie down for this." He instructed and was surprised when Legolas did as he was instructed without hesitation; maybe he just wanted it all over.  
  
Elrond first allowed his eyes to scan the young archer's body. It was bruised and battered as though Legolas had just been in battle. A large bruise was already taking up a large part of his chest with small amounts of blood seeming to be coming from grazes and scrapes. Elrond carefully washed off the area and once again examined the bruise. He was pleased to see that the Elf's excellent healing powers had already began to kick in and he imagined the bruise was much bigger before Legolas entered Rivendell.  
  
Once he had finished prodding the black and blue area Elrond began cleaning the numerous small cuts that covered Legolas' body. He felt the Elf start slightly whenever he touched a particularly painful spot but he did not cry out or say anything. Legolas was too busy trying to concentrate on anything else except the other Elf's hands on his body, touching him. He tried to tell himself that it was just Elrond and that nothing could hurt him in Rivendell but the memory of the night before was still too strong.  
  
Elrond had noticed how Legolas' body tensed whenever he touched him and he wasn't surprised when Legolas' shaking started all over again. Never before had he seen the young Prince so frightened, he had known him when he was young crying into his father's robes after one of those awful nightmares of his mother's death but he never expected to see him so frightened around other Elves. Not that he could blame him, after something so traumatic he had the right to be scared of people that touched him.  
  
Finally Elrond finished cleaning all the wounds and applied a healing cream to Legolas' body hoping it would reduce the swelling and bruising. Elrond pulled a blanket over the shaking body and packed away the things he had been using. When he had cleaned everything up he turned back to Legolas who was now sitting up and looking at when the Elven Lord was doing.  
  
"Perhaps you would be more comfortable in your own rooms. They have all been set up for your arrival. I will send a servant to make the bed, when you didn't show up last night I'm afraid another person borrowed your room but it is no trouble to find them somewhere else. I'll have it cleared immediately." Elrond was already walking to the door. He grabbed a servant that was walking past and ordered her to make Legolas' room presentable for the Prince.  
  
Once she was gone Elrond closed the door and turned back to Legolas who was staring off into the distance looking at something that Elrond couldn't see.  
  
"Legolas?" He reached out and touched Legolas' shoulder causing the Elf to jump backwards to avoid him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Would you like to talk about what happened last night? I know it's difficult but it might help."  
  
"Not right now. I am tired. Rivendell soil is not as soft as you might imagine." Legolas said with false cheer, he had that blank mask that Elves were so good at doing when they were emotional and didn't want anyone to know.  
  
Elrond nodded and watched as Legolas stood up and got dressed, that carefully controlled face was quickly replaced with just a small flash of pain every now and then, which didn't last long enough for Elrond to mention.  
  
"Of course. I should think your room is ready by now. Please fetch me if you should need anything, food or anything." Elrond looked sternly at Legolas who was facing him and bravely trying to keep eye contact with him. Even though he could make his face emotionless he could not hide the fear from his eyes, nor could he change what he had already said. It didn't matter how much he denied it now Legolas was terrified of whatever had happened to him and Elrond had no doubt that it wouldn't be as easy as just cleaning a few wounds to make him better. He decided to leave Legolas alone for now but made a note to talk to him about it later when he was a little more rested.  
  
"I'll see to it that you're not disturbed." Elrond said following Legolas to the door but also keeping his distance, he didn't want to scare him away from Rivendell, not in his current state.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sure I'll feel better later on. Is there anything I need to know about the council yet? I don't want to miss anything that might involve Mirkwood. I am after all its representative." Legolas tried to keep his business voice on, hoping it might stop the Rivendell Elf from asking too many questions. He wanted to pretend that everything was normal.  
  
"I can assure you no decisions will be made without the full attention of the council. However, if anything does come up I'm sure your fellow companions will be all too happy to report to you." Elrond smiled. He didn't miss the shadow that crossed his face at the mention of his companions. Yet another thing he would have to ask Legolas about later.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness my Lord." Legolas said as he stood in the hall. "Good night, or rather day." He smiled once again but the feeling that he was still hiding something would not leave Elrond.  
  
"Sleep well." Elrond whispered as Legolas walked down the corridor to his room. Elrond sighed as the Prince turned the corner. There was definitely something else going on and he was determined to find out what it was. He closed the door and began clearing away the things he had used in his room. He made a mental list of all the things he had to do that day, he almost wished he was looking after Legolas instead it would probably be easier than trying to prevent the Dwarves and the Elves killing each other over the next few days. Still he made sure he remembered to check on Legolas later on that day, both on his physical wounds and the Prince's mental state.  
  
**  
  
Once he was out of sight of Elrond and around the corner Legolas stopped and leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands. He could still feel those filthy hands on his body, touching him. He felt a cold chill suddenly go through the corridor. Elrond's hands had been gentle and warm, not pushing him, not hurting him. He felt the hard fists beating him, the fire being held against his body as he screamed for him to stop. It made no difference though, he carried on, just making the pain worse the more he screamed.  
  
Those cold hands grabbing him, holding him down, making him cry out in pain. No matter how hard he tried to get away he held him down. . .  
  
Legolas tried hard to block out those images from his mind but there was something that wouldn't let him. A danger close by, one that he just couldn't shake. He knew that Rivendell was safe and that Elrond was close by and no one could hurt him in Rivendell and yet he didn't feel safe. He looked around taking in everything that he was seeing trying to if anything was out of place. Nothing.  
  
"You really shouldn't be wandering around on your own My Lord." A deep voice came from beside him. Legolas jumped and instantly fixed his eyes on the shadows where the voice was coming from. "You certainly shouldn't be without a body guard." The voice came again and this time the speaker came into view. Legolas looked warily when he saw that it was Taron.  
  
"Do not sneak up on me like that Taron." Legolas said sternly, looking at his friend and advisor.  
  
"Forgive me your majesty I did not realise I was sneaking. Is everything alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.  
  
"Yes, I was just going to my room." Legolas said suddenly feeling incredibly uneasy. "What are you doing wandering the halls?"  
  
"Nothing my Lord. I was merely admiring Rivendell, it is truly beautiful." He said looking around.  
  
"Yes. Excuse me. I have things to do." Legolas said turning around.  
  
"Of course. May I escort you back to your room?"  
  
"I think I am capable of finding it myself thank you." Legolas said just wanting to be away from the Elf he had known for years, who had been chosen by his father. Suddenly he felt incredibly uneasy around the older Elf, there was something about him that Legolas couldn't place.  
  
"As you wish." Taron bowed before turning away. Legolas walked as quickly as he could until he was back in his room.  
  
** 


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Rating - R  
  
Warnings - Not slash but mentions of rape and Elf torture.  
  
A/N:  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess: And I would never really try to. I'm still pleased you're reading this. I hope you won't be too angry with whoever did that to Legolas. No actually, I'll hold him down and you hit him!! Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Elenillor: Thank you. I didn't realise my chapters were that long. Usually they never go above 10 pages. I think it's good that you think they're short, I'm really not that sure. Thanks again for the advice on the . . . I hadn't realised it before but I'm pleased they look better. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
angelbird12241: Thanks. Here's more.  
  
Legolas4me: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry there'll be plenty more about the attacker later in the fanfic. I'm sure Thranduil will find out soon - can Legolas really hide something like that from his father?? (maybe.) Keep reading, I promise you'll find out the truth very soon. . .  
  
Evenstar: Thanks. Good for you. Like I said, if you're pleased with something and you enjoy writing then you should just put it up. That's what I did with this one, I never realised it would be this popular. Keep reading.  
  
wadeva: okay, well, firstly, if you murder me you'll never know who did this to Legolas and secondly I'm just not worth it, save your energy for being angry at the person that attacked Legolas. Anyway, I'm glad you like it, although I was about to move to another country when I was reading the beginning of your review but that goodness you were only joking. . . right?? Keep reading.  
  
**  
  
Ch 3 Nightmares  
  
** A/N: Okay the order of events not the same as the movie so just go along with it. It should make sense. **  
  
Elrond had spent all day trying to keep everyone happy. It had taken a lot. The Dwarves weren't happy with their rooms and asked to be moved deeper inside the house away from the bright sun. Elrond could never understand how they could live without seeing the light for years on end. It made no sense to the race of Elves. Still it was his duty to make sure everyone staying in Rivendell was happy and so he quickly issued orders for the Dwarves to receive whatever they wanted, a big mistake as he spent the next hour trying to calm distraught servants after many insults from the Dwarves.  
  
As soon as Elrond thought he could have some time alone a report of Orcs near the boarders of Rivendell came in and he was pulled into a meeting to discuss the next step in security. Something he had never liked anyway and liked even less with the rest of the problems of Rivendell pressing down on him.  
  
After a very brief lunch he had spent a good few hours talking with Gandalf about the state of Middle Earth and the future of the Ring bearer and the Elves. After a heated discussion about men and their unreliability Elrond broke the bad news about the Ring not being able to stay in Rivendell. He regretted it but it was time the old Wizard knew the truth.  
  
When that was over Elrond made up his mind to go and see Legolas like he had promised himself. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. Frodo, the young Hobbit under his care (A/N: as if you didn't know) was asking to see him. He spent some time trying to calm the Frodo and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Then he went to find Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, who was already staying in Rivendell. This took more time than anything as even in his old age the Hobbit had a tendency to go exploring in Rivendell, something that often resulted in getting lost and meaning someone had to go and find him. This was something Elrond was just too busy for that day.  
  
**  
  
Legolas meanwhile was trying to not think about the night before. He had spent a long time thinking about what he should do next. He decided that he would have to trust Elrond both to keep his secret and make sure his father never found out. Despite this thought right then all he wanted was for his father to sit on the edge of the bed and rock him to sleep while he cried. Just like he had done when Legolas was a child. He wanted to feel safe and warm in his father's arms. However, he knew that wasn't possible.  
  
Suddenly Legolas felt very alone, more so than he had done for a long time. He allowed himself to lie down on the bed. It wouldn't hurt, after all he had spent the night on the ground outside Imladris and for a Prince who was used to staying in the palace that was a big change and something he wasn't really used to.  
  
He welcomed the warm blankets that covered the bed and the feeling of freshness against him. He had spent almost an hour in the bathroom trying to get the dirt off himself, both the mud and blood and the feel of the attacker touching his body. The latter was harder to get rid of.  
  
Legolas forced himself not to think about it, he couldn't allow his mind to wander, not again. Instead he concentrated on the now, where he was and what Elrond had said to him about being safe. He was safe in Rivendell, now more then ever, no doubt Elrond had doubled the guards around Imladris since the threat of Orcs had grown and rumours that the Ring of Power was back. Yes, he was safe here. No one would hurt him, Elrond had promised that. Why then did he feel like he was in danger? Earlier on with Taron it had been worse. Someone he had known for years made him uneasy, he couldn't understand why. He eventually came to the conclusion that everything that had happened had made him jumpy, after all he had been afraid of Elrond as well and there certainly was no need to be as far as he knew.  
  
He was still thinking about these things when he began to drift into sleep. It was unintentional and he wasn't sure if it would happen when he first went to rest, he had only really left to get away from Elrond's questions. Now though he found himself falling into a grateful sleep.  
  
**  
  
Elrond walked into the room to find Legolas lying on the bed, his eyes unfocused and unblinking. He smiled, he was asleep. Elrond had come prepared with some herbs to help him sleep but obviously he didn't need it. Elrond sat on the bed for a moment and looked at the young Prince, he looked fairly peaceful now, it was hard to understand why anyone would ever want to hurt something so beautiful. Elrond could understand why Thranduil wanted to keep his son near him. He almost looked like he wasn't built to be a warrior but Elrond knew that appearances were deceptive and that Legolas was the best archer in Mirkwood and probably Imladris as well.  
  
This was what Elrond didn't understand. Legolas was a skilled fighter not just with the bow but also with his sword, which Elrond knew he always carried along with the twin daggers. Legolas was also fairly strong for a young Elf. It should have been no problem to keep his attacker away from him or at least injure him but Legolas didn't say anything about hurting his attacker or even putting up a fight. Elrond knew that Legolas fought back, he could tell by the wounds on his hands that Legolas had tried to fight his attacker. The question was why didn't he succeed? Then again Legolas had fought with his guards when he arrived and that could explain the marks but Elrond didn't believe for one moment that his guards would hurt the Prince even if they didn't know who he was. He did hope that Legolas had fought with the Elf that attacked him. He didn't make it easy for him.  
  
Elrond looked into those deep blue eyes and even when Legolas was asleep there was a sense of fear in them. Elrond thought he could also see a hint of happiness that he was safe, however it was still disguised under that stone face that Legolas seemed to have mastered in the past few years.  
  
Elrond was so tempted to wake him when he heard Legolas murmur his father's name lightly in his sleep. Elrond wondered whether he should mention any of this to Thranduil but it was against him promise and like he said it was his healer's duty to keep quiet. He couldn't tell Thranduil unless Legolas asked him to and Elrond seriously doubted that he would. It still amazed him that Thranduil kept his son so close, Legolas was certainly capable of taking care of himself, although he knew that didn't matter to Thranduil. All that mattered was keeping his son alive. Strangely though Legolas seemed to like the fact his father took so much trouble to make him safe.  
  
Elrond decided that there was no point in him staying there, he was probably just going to make Legolas uneasy when he saw him so he got up quietly and covered Legolas with a blanket before leaving. He silently closed the door and left Legolas to sleep, he decided to make sure he saw Legolas again that evening but for now he left.  
  
**  
  
There was someone lurking in the shadows away from the fire. Legolas could sense it, he could feel someone behind him. He heard the rustling but before he could do anything someone was jumping on him, holding him down, making sure he couldn't speak. He tried to cry out but just tasted blood as he bit his own lip. The rough hands wouldn't let him go, they were holding tighter. Then he felt the blade on his neck and instantly stopped struggling for fear of the blade cutting his throat.  
  
He once again tried to scream as rough hands grabbed him and pushed him once again to the floor. He felt someone hitting him but he no longer cared that he couldn't do anything, he just wanted it to be over, wanted the man to get off him. The kicks got harder until Legolas couldn't feel anything.  
  
That was when it stopped. Then nothing but a searing pain. . .  
  
**  
  
Legolas sat bolt upright in bed. He found himself covered in a blanket, he didn't know where it came from but right then he was glad, it seemed like a safety blanket keeping the cold out and keeping him warm. He tried to stop his body shaking. He laid back down, suddenly feeling completely exhausted. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of those images but when he did it just seemed to get worse, flashes of the Elf on top of him kept going though his mind.  
  
He sat up once again and looked out through the open window, it was just starting to get dark outside. It surprised him that he had slept that long. He hadn't expected to sleep at all but he was glad for it.  
  
Legolas got up and walked though the corridors trying his best to avoid the people that often walked through the halls of Imladris at night. He had never really explored the place and got lost several times before finding a young servant to tell him the way back to the main part of the building. He saw the girl walking quickly down the hall and ran after her.  
  
"Excuse me." He shouted making the girl turn quickly to face him.  
  
"My Lord." She bowed quickly, seemingly embarrassed that she hadn't heard him coming. "Can I help you?"  
  
"This is embarrassing I was walking and I got lost. Could you show me the way back to the living quarters?" He asked, his eyes taking in her appearance.  
  
"Of course, and there's no need to be embarrassed, I get lost all the time and I've worked he for years." She laughed awkwardly trying to avoid his eyes, he could tell that she was uncomfortable but he didn't know whether it was because of his status or the large bruises that covered his face and hands.  
  
"Well I have an excuse at least." Legolas laughed.  
  
"It's your first time in Rivendell?" She asked, seemingly slightly more comfortable.  
  
"No, just the first time I've ever decided to explore it's halls in the night. I'm sure Lord Elrond would not like to come searching for me so I should at least make an effort." He laughed once more. She seemed to become uneasy again at the mention of her Lord's name.  
  
"I'll show you the way back. I'm going that way." She said walking swiftly and taking a left turn.  
  
"So is there some way to find a way out of here?" Legolas said trying to make conversation after a few moments of uneasy silence.  
  
"No, you just have to guess and hope that you have it right." She smiled.  
  
"I'll try and remember that next time instead of having to ask innocent women."  
  
"There's no need to think that you're bothering me my Lord." She said suddenly becoming very uneasy again.  
  
"Call me Legolas." He said looking over at her.  
  
"My Lord I couldn't it's really not my place." She said quickly, looking over at him as though he had said something awful.  
  
"I insist. Besides if you carry on addressing me wrongly it is better that you used my name." Legolas said lightly.  
  
"My Lord?" She asked, she seemed terrified that Legolas would tell her off.  
  
"I'm not your Lord. I think you should reserve that title for Lord Elrond. I am 'Your Majesty' and seeing as I don't really like being called that and it seems far too grand for me I think Legolas would be better suited." Legolas said smiling at the girl.  
  
At first she looked startled, worried about what she had just been told but her concern soon faded into a smile.  
  
"Yes . . .your Majesty." She laughed. "Just follow the corridor down and you'll find the main living quarters."  
  
"Thank you. Where would I find Elrond at this time of night?"  
  
"He will either be in his room, the first on the right or in his study, just keep going along the corridor until you get to the main entrance then take the left corridor and it's the door at the end of the corridor. Good night Your Majesty." She smiled and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
Legolas smiled after her. He only just realised how tired he was, he hadn't realised it but he had walked right around the house. He walked the short distance to Elrond's room and knocked gently hoping he wasn't disturbing the Elven Lord. There was no answer so Legolas walked down the corridor to Elrond's study. He didn't even know why he was going there. He didn't want to talk to Elrond about what had happened and yet he didn't want to be left alone, the corridors seemed cold and frightening now he was alone, he hated sounding like a child pleading for his father but he felt safer when he was around Elrond. Not that he would ever tell him that.  
  
** 


	4. talking with Elrond

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Rating - R  
  
Warning - Not slash but mentions of rape and slight Elf torture.  
  
A/N: Mistal, Autumn Priestess: Good I'm glad you want to hurt him, he is a very evil person, as you'll see later in the story. Keep reading.  
  
Elenillor: Thank you very much. I always like to add a plot although I'm not against 'mindless elf torture'. Enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Wadeva: If you weren't joking then I won't be able to finish the story and you'll never find out who Legolas' attacker is. Thanks for the review.  
  
tininath: Thank you, as for the slash between Legolas and Elrond well, you never know. Keep reading and find out.  
  
Legolas4me: I know, poor Legolas. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Dorothy Lee: Thank you very much. Here's the next chapter.  
  
QueNighthawk: Thanks. Elrond gets even more father-like in the next few chapters so keep reading. I have no plans to make Legolas' life any easier. (a couple of vague spoilers in there)  
  
Evenstar: Thanks, as I said earlier you find out a lot more about Legolas' attacker later on. Hope you continue to read and review.  
  
Midnightprincess: Thank you, short and sweet, I like.  
  
Now on with the story. . .  
  
**  
  
Ch 4 Talking with Elrond  
  
**  
  
Legolas knocked lightly on the door not wanting to disturb Elrond if he was working, after all he had said earlier that he had a lot to do. Legolas was about to turn away when Elrond's slightly irritated voice from within the room called for him to enter. He slowly opened the door as well as trying to look as though everything was perfectly normal. It seemed to work, when Elrond looked up he didn't look too surprised or concerned at all.  
  
"Legolas. I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. How do you feel?" He asked sitting up straight and pushing his work aside for a moment.  
  
"Better. I was tired earlier. I'm sorry if I was trouble with your guards as well as you." He smiled.  
  
"Nonsense, there is no need for apologies. You were upset and rightly so. I have spoken to the guards and asked them to write you a formal apology to you." Elrond said standing to face Legolas, keeping the desk between them though, for which Legolas was very grateful.  
  
"Really there is no need. I would have probably bound me as well." He laughed lightly, hoping it would sound convincing.  
  
"Still they should have recognised you, you were wearing the colours of royalty. Anyway, that is proper procedure and I will make sure my people follow it. I don't want them tying up the next Prince they come across." Elrond smiled and was pleased when Legolas did the same and it looked genuine.  
  
"Of course, all I am saying is that I understand why they did it. They certainly protect Rivendell well, perhaps you should raise their pay instead." Legolas laughed, only this time it was the strained kind Elrond had heard in his chambers earlier on.  
  
"You never know." Elrond smiled. Maybe if he played along with Legolas' game he might get something from him. "Can I help you with something? You must be hungry, I know I am. I've spent all day trying to keep the three races of Middle Earth happy. I think this is the first time I've sat down all day."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go . . ."  
  
"No, no that's not what I meant. I didn't mean that you were the problem. Dwarves and Elves, you know how it is." Once again he smiled but this time Legolas didn't even bother returning it, he just looked around uncomfortably. "We can eat here if you would prefer." Elrond said wishing there was something he could do to take that frightened look off Legolas' face.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. I hear the halls get quite busy at this time of night." Legolas stood tall facing Elrond, trying to keep his face straight and not give anything away. Unfortunately for him Elrond only had to look at him to know exactly what he was thinking. It felt to him like the older Elf was bearing into his soul.  
  
"I'll send a servant to get us some food then. What would you like?" Elrond said walking towards the door.  
  
"I really don't mind my Lord." Legolas said glancing around the study like a frightened child in a dark room.  
  
Elrond grabbed a servant that was walking by and asked her to bring them some food. Once that was done Elrond turned back to Legolas who was still looking nervously around the room. It was strange he had no reason to be there and yet Elrond saw that he was just slightly more relaxed in this room. It didn't even have any guards protecting it.  
  
"Please sit down." Elrond gestured to the couch near his desk. "You must still be in pain. I'll give you something later on and look at your wounds again. That bandage will probably need changing." Elrond sat behind his desk and turned so he could watch Legolas.  
  
There it was again that fear in his eyes. It didn't surprise Elrond at all. After all he had been attacked and raped. He himself would certainly be jumpy after something like that. Elrond wished he could help Legolas but this was new territory for him. It wasn't very often that the Prince of Mirkwood came to his door in that state and he wasn't prepared for it.  
  
Just as Elrond was about to speak again a knock came from the door. Legolas visibly jumped at the unexpected sound.  
  
"Come in." Elrond shouted but was careful not to startle the Prince any more. A young servant girl entered carrying two trays. She handed one to Legolas first with a small bow, and then gave the second one to Elrond, with the same bow, only this one lasted slightly longer out of respect for her Lord. She then turned back to Legolas who was staring blankly at his plate as if trying to work out what to do with it.  
  
"Your Majesty." She got Legolas' attention. "Master Taron asked me to give you this." She bowed one last time as she gave a piece of paper to him and walked out the room closing the door lightly behind her.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said but she was already gone. He looked up at Elrond who was staring at him in that usual seeing all way. He opened the note and read what it said.  
  
Prince Legolas of Mirkwood -  
  
In the shadows I lurk. Like a tiger waiting to pounce.  
  
(A/N: I don't know whether they have tigers in ME but for the purpose of this they do)  
  
Legolas didn't know what to do. He looked at the note again, making sure he read it right. The girl said Taron had given it to her, why would he do that? Did he know what happened in the woods, if so why didn't he approach him? Legolas didn't understand nor did he wish to. Taron must have had some reason for saying this and Legolas was sure that eventually he would find out. Still there really was no need for the letter.  
  
"Legolas, is everything alright?" Elrond asked quietly keeping his eyes fixed on Legolas' pale and frightened face.  
  
He looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Everything's fine. It is nothing, just some security matters from an over protective bodyguard." The smile still remained but Elrond knew that something else was wrong. He wished he could see what was written on that note.  
  
They spent the next half an hour sitting in silence. Elrond was working whilst Legolas just sat on the couch looking at his food as though he didn't know what to do with it. Elrond eventually looked up.  
  
"Do you not like the food? I can get you something else if you'd prefer."  
  
"No, thank you. The food's fine. I'm just not hungry that's all." He smiled. Elrond was getting very tired of seeing that fake smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" Elrond asked gently. Legolas nodded and looked back to his full plate. "Was there some reason you wanted to see me? I mean you came all the way down here and I was wondering if there was something I could help you with." Elrond knew this wouldn't make Legolas talk to him but it was worth a try.  
  
"No, there was nothing except to thank you for your kindness."  
  
Elrond was about to ask him why he really wanted to see him but got interrupted by a knock at the door. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief at not being asked the uncomfortable question again.  
  
"Come in." Elrond called.  
  
The same young servant girl that had helped Legolas find his way back from the depths of Imladris opened the door and bowed when he reached Elrond's desk. She glanced unnoticed by Elrond over to Legolas who smiled very slightly, something that was not missed by Elrond despite the discretion.  
  
The young girl took the plates and glasses, not mentioning anything about Legolas' still full plate. She didn't even look up at him but just carried on doing her job as the servants of Imladris had always been instructed to do. They had gotten used to some strange circumstances over the years and had come to learn when to keep quiet and the girl obviously thought that this was one such time. Little did she know that Legolas was wishing she would say or do something that might break Elrond's penetrating stare.  
  
"Is there anything else My Lord?" She asked politely.  
  
"No thank you." Elrond said sharply, he was still slightly irritated that he had been disturbed at such a time. He wanted to talk to Legolas and every time he got going something happened to stop him. "Legolas, is there anything you want?"  
  
"No thank you." Legolas said distractedly. He wasn't really listening to what was being said but the mention of his name pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to Elrond who was still gazing at him, trying to see the thing that Legolas was hiding. "I'm fine." He smiled to the servant. She nodded.  
  
"If there is nothing else. . ." She bowed.  
  
"No that's all thank you. Actually could you ask someone to come here and make sure we're not disturbed? I have some important business to attend to. Thank you." Elrond said glancing over his papers, he missed the look of utter terror on Legolas' face. Somehow he knew that the 'important business' Elrond had to attend to had something to do with him and he got the feeling it would be more questions.  
  
"I almost forgot My Lord, one of the healers asked that you check on the Hobbit Frodo some time during the night. His fever went up slightly earlier on." She bowed again before leaving the room.  
  
That left Legolas and Elrond alone again and that familiar awkward silence was upon them again, something Elrond was regretfully getting used to by now when he was around Legolas.  
  
"If you have work to do I'll go back to my room. I wouldn't want to disturb you." Legolas said getting up, hoping Elrond would let him go without the endless questions. He should have realised what would happen as soon as he saw him again but earlier in that corridor he felt so vulnerable and as much as he hated to admit it, with Elrond he felt safer.  
  
"No, wait. I want to talk to you. Please sit down." Elrond gestured back to the couch as he walked around to join the Prince.  
  
"Please My Lord. . ." Legolas said looking towards the door.  
  
"No, I insist." Elrond said firmly, sitting down on the couch so Legolas would have to sit next to him. Legolas nodded although reluctantly. "I wanted to talk to you. You never really told me what happened." He looked deep into those blue eyes and only just realised that they were open to him, like Legolas was inviting him to see so he wouldn't have to explain it himself.  
  
"Really, nothing that important happened that you don't already know about." Legolas said standing again.  
  
"That's not what it looked like when you came here. You could barely stand as I recall. I am more than happy to do anything I can to help you but I must know what really happened instead of being fed half-truths. Legolas I will not judge you and I can assure you that your father will never find out. I promise." Elrond waited for Legolas to think about what he had just said.  
  
"I don't remember a lot about what happened." Legolas mumbled, only just loud enough for Elrond to hear.  
  
"Then tell me what you do remember." Elrond pushed gently.  
  
Once again Legolas hesitated as if he was trying to work out whether he should trust Elrond or not.  
  
"I . . .don't know what to tell you. That he touched me, that he . . .that he beat me . . .I couldn't fight back." Legolas' voice was distant, he was recalling the memory.  
  
"Why couldn't you fight back?" Elrond asked being very careful what he said.  
  
"I . . .he jumped me from behind. In the shadows. He pinned me down before I could fight back. I tried though, I tried so hard. I kept thinking about my father and what he would do but he was too strong. I tried. . ."  
  
"I'm sure you did." Elrond reassured.  
  
"He was very strong. Stronger than me. I fought back but it didn't seem to help. He stripped me of my weapons . . .and clothes . . .I couldn't get away. He held me down. He was so strong. I called out to the trees asking for their help but they couldn't help me. He had his hand clamped over my mouth so hard I couldn't talk to them. They cried out for me, shouting at him to stop but he didn't seem to hear them."  
  
"He was an Elf?" Elrond questioned trying to disrupt Legolas' thoughts too much.  
  
"Yes. A man could never sneak up like that, hide in the shadows without me sensing it. He was an Elf." Legolas finally turned round to face Elrond and the Elf Lord saw tears in Legolas' blue eyes. He stood up and faced Legolas, hoping to make him more comfortable.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then he beat me. Kicked me. I couldn't stop him no matter how hard I tried. He was . . strong. He held his hand over my mouth so I couldn't cry out for help. I wanted to though, I wanted . . ."  
  
"What? You wanted what? It's alright Legolas, I won't judge you." Elrond gently put his hand on Legolas' arm and felt the Prince flinch at the touch.  
  
"I wanted someone to help me. My father. He always protected me and he wasn't there. I called for him but he didn't come. I know it wasn't his fault. Mirkwood is a long way from Rivendell." Legolas smiled slightly but it faded quickly. "No one came so I just stopped fighting. I realised he wasn't going to let me go. Every time I thought he would leave or I would pass out he would come back and . . .and do it again . . ." Legolas' voice almost turned into a sob at this revelation. "I cried for him to stop but he wouldn't. He just made it more painful for me. I think that's the only reason he did it. I tried to get free again but he still wouldn't let me move . . ." Legolas placed his hand over his face in a last desperate attempt to stop the tears.  
  
Elrond watched him wishing there was something he could do but knowing he shouldn't say anything that would upset him more.  
  
"Come and sit down." Elrond led Legolas slowly to the couch and helped him sit down. He sat in silence for a few moments before Legolas took a deep breath and began speaking again.  
  
"I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to appear like I couldn't even fight off one Elf when I am here to volunteer for the biggest war for centuries." Legolas looked down at the floor making sure he never met Elrond's eyes.  
  
"Legolas, some times it is harder to fight off a single attacker than thousands of them. Do you really believe I would have thought you weak if you had come to me for help? I am a healer and I've been told that I am fairly good." Elrond smiled and a ghost of a smile appeared on Legolas' lips. "I would never turn you away because of a 'weakness' as you put it. What he did to you, whether you told me the whole story or not, was unforgivable and I admit that I would probably acted in the same way as you." Elrond smiled when Legolas looked up in surprise.  
  
"Really?" He asked, apparently astounded by the revelation.  
  
"Really. Sometimes even the greatest warriors and healers need the help of someone else. The only problem is people like you and me are often too proud or stubborn to admit to it. It doesn't mean you're weak to confide in someone or admit that you are frightened. After what happened to you no one, not even your father, would judge you for asking for help. I am sure that if he were in your position he would do the same thing. Just because you have a title before your name and many years experience doesn't make you immune to emotions, no matter how hard we try to conceal them." Elrond placed a gentle hand on Legolas' arm. "Would you like me to send for your father? He could be here in a few days." He asked hopefully.  
  
Legolas thought for a moment. "Yes, but please do not tell him what happened, just that I want to see him and that I got into trouble on the way here. I do not want to worry him too much."  
  
"If that is what you want." Elrond nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas looked over to Elrond and smiled, a proper smile, no false attempts.  
  
"There is no need for thanks as I have already told you I am here to help and if there is anything I can do to make this easier for you then all you have to do is ask." Elrond said seriously.  
  
"Thank . . ." Legolas smiled once again as Elrond shot him a warning look.  
  
"You should go and rest, you look tired. I will check on your wounds later." Elrond nodded for Legolas to go. Legolas eagerly stood up and walked towards the door. For some reason he didn't want to go back out into that cold corridor, he liked it in the study, it had a warmth to it that so far he had not found in the other rooms. He placed his hand on the handle and waited.  
  
"Is everything alright Legolas?" Elrond asked watching Legolas intently.  
  
Once again that hesitation. "I . . .you said that you could give me something to help me sleep. I think that might be a good idea." He spun around trying once again to make his face blank. He was proud of his excuse and the fact that Elrond didn't seem to notice that it was a lie.  
  
"Of course. My things are still in your room. I checked on you earlier and left them there. Come." Elrond led the way out. Despite Legolas' very good attempt at lying to him Elrond had seen right through it. He knew that Legolas didn't want to walk on his own and he couldn't really blame him, still he was disappointed that Legolas hadn't told him the truth like they talked about.  
  
Even so Elrond decided not to mention it and escorted Legolas to his chambers.  
  
** 


	5. haunting you

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Rating - R  
  
Warnings - Not slash but mentions of rape and slight Elf torture.  
  
** A/N: Sad chapter & a psychic twin. Fun, fun, fun.  
  
Gwyn: Thanks for the review, new reviewer. Keep them coming. I do love them.  
  
Lillybethl: Thank you very much. And I am always happy to receive reviews for Leaving these shores. I loved working on it and am so pleased that you enjoyed reading it. Keep reading.  
  
Mistal: The Poisoned One: Thanks for the review. I'm obviously not going to tell you who it is but you will learn very soon, like say in this chapter. I hope it surprises you. Try to refrain from blaming me for this, I had no control over writing this chapter, my muse just took over. Enjoy. . .  
  
MidnightPrincess: Okay, here's more. Don't get too sad and depressed.  
  
Angelbird12241: Thanks. Keep reading.  
  
Elenillor: Mindless Elf torture is always good but you're right, sometimes it needs a story behind it and I'm glad you like this one. Keep reading. I hope you like this chapter, a lot is revealed.  
  
Legolas4me: Thanks for the review. Elrond is going to help Legolas a whole lot more later on (and not in the slash way) so keep reading. As for the rest, you'll have to wait and find out.  
  
TheSilentSenshi: Thanks. Don't worry, he will be made to pay. Sorry I can't let you do it so join the queue of people waiting to kill him. Keep reading. I promise more angst and torture later on.  
  
A/N: thanks to everyone that's reviewed. I really appreciate it. Keep it up, your reviews fuel my imagination.  
  
**  
  
Ch 5 Haunting you . . .  
  
Elrond had given Legolas a very light sleeping drug and allowed him to fall asleep, he looked like he needed it after all that had happened. There was still something Legolas wasn't telling him but he was certain that one way or another he was going to find out what it was. He had been lied to too many times already and he was beginning to be able to see right through the mask Legolas created. Still he was reluctant to push the Prince too far. He had been through a lot and Elrond couldn't blame him for not trusting the people around him and wanting to keep a safe distance. He would probably do the same thing.  
  
Legolas had agreed to see his father though, which was encouraging. It was more than when he first arrived and he knew it would help him, whether Legolas himself knew it yet or not. Elrond wished there was something more he could do. Legolas' story was upsetting to listen to and for the Prince to tell, but there was something missing from it, like there was something Legolas didn't want him to know and Elrond was sure that was what was affecting him most. If only he'd tell him it would make things a little better.  
  
Elrond decided that there was nothing he could do that night whilst Legolas was sleeping so he went to find a messenger to go to Mirkwood. Once that was done he went to the healing rooms to check on Frodo as he had been asked. As he suspected healers were surrounding him, making sure he was safe. The young Hobbit was still sleeping so Elrond decided that he would leave him and allow him to ask his questions later on. It couldn't have been that important anyway.  
  
He went to his family room, somewhere he hadn't been for what seemed like ages. Not surprisingly Elladan and Elrohir were sitting in there telling Arwen stories about tricks they and Aragorn had played in the past. Aragorn of course was denying everything, even more so when Elrond entered. They all looked up at their father and smiled.  
  
Elladan was the first to pick up on something being wrong. It was amazing, like he had a sixth sense for these things. As soon as Elrond sat down he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Ada, what is it? You seem troubled." He asked, bringing silence to the other three.  
  
Elrond looked at his son for a moment before looking into the fire.  
  
"I am sure it is nothing for you to worry about." He smiled. "I do not think the person I am worrying about would allow me to talk about it."  
  
"Maybe if you don't tell us his or her name the it would be alright. You are obviously worried about this person. You are surrounded by family, perhaps we could help." Elrohir added, just as wise as his brother but in different ways.  
  
"I suppose it would be alright, as long as I don't tell you who it is. Someone came to Rivendell this morning, someone very close to me. Something terrible happened to him and he obviously needs help and yet he refuses to allow me to give it to him. I have tried talking to him but he still refuses to say anything." Elrond sighed.  
  
"Is there someone else this person would prefer to talk to? A close friend or family perhaps. Or sometimes it's easier to talk to an outsider." Elladan suggested.  
  
"He is worried about what his father might say. He believes that by telling him the truth he is revealing his weakness and he would never tell his father of any weakness, no matter how unimportant it is. I have tried to tell him this is not so but he is a proud Elf and barely admits that anything really happened. He has eventually agreed to see his father but I don't know how much he will tell him. I know it will help him though."  
  
"If he asked for his father then surely he must need some help." Aragorn said, suddenly deeply involved in the puzzle so much so that he missed his father's proud smile.  
  
"The question is not whether he needs help but whether he will allow people to help him. There is only so much I can do for him." Elrond said thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps talking to you is too daunting for him." Elladan suggested. "It can be difficult talking to someone with power even if you know them well. Maybe there is another he can seek help from, a more distant friend? Or maybe a healer or councillor."  
  
"I have already tried that but he still refuses to believe that anyone would help him." Elrond sighed.  
  
"Perhaps I could talk to him. It might help to talk to someone he doesn't know." Elladan said.  
  
Elrond smiled at his son's kindness. "Thank you for the offer and no doubt he will appreciate it too but I do not think it is a good idea. He is shy about it and talking to someone he doesn't know might be worse than talking to me." Elrond said hoping his excuse would put his son off. In actual fact Elladan and Legolas had been friends for a long time so it wouldn't help a whole lot.  
  
"Of course. Obviously this person needs your help, whether he wants to admit it or not. Maybe it would be best not to push him but to allow him to come to you when he is ready. If he is your friend like you say then he will eventually see that you mean him no harm and that you can help him. If you make him feel pressured it might make him feel worse."  
  
"You are right Elladan. Thank you. When did you become so wise?" Elrond smiled down at his son.  
  
"He was not so wise just now when he was throwing pillows at me." Elrohir laughed.  
  
"Actually I thought that was a very wise thing to do." Aragorn laughed, receiving a playful punch from his foster brother.  
  
**  
  
Legolas was still in the land of dreams when he heard someone enter his room. He wasn't in the least bit startled by it, which surprised him greatly. He subconsciously just assumed that it was Elrond or someone else. But there was something about this presence that made him uneasy. He carefully opened his eyes, just in time to see the dagger being placed at his throat and the hand placed roughly over his mouth.  
  
He tried desperately to struggle away from the hand, all of this feeling way too familiar for him. He knew that this was the same person that had attacked him in the forest the night before and now it was going to happen again, he didn't need to hear the voice or look at him to know that. He panicked and began twisting to get away from the hand that was making it hard to breathe. In his panic he forgot about the gleaming blade that is until it began to draw blood from his neck. He stopped not wanting to make things worse.  
  
"That's it. Calm down little Prince. Struggling will get you no where but then you know that don't you?" The voice snarled coldly.  
  
The voice terrified Legolas even more than the weapon or the thought of what might happen to him. He knew it, and not just from the attack the other night but from somewhere else. At that moment it didn't matter a whole lot to him.  
  
When the voice spoke again tears fell from blue eyes no longer caring what the evil Elf would say.  
  
"You told him, Elrond. I know you did. I read you like a book mellon nin. Ah, the young Prince is crying. What would your daddy say if he saw you like this? Wouldn't he be disappointed that his crown Prince couldn't even fight off a single attacker in the dark?" The voice was growing even angrier. All Legolas wanted to do was run away. He knew it would be useless to call out. "You did get my message didn't you, your Majesty?"  
  
Then it hit Legolas, he knew who it was. Taron. His friend, his advisor, the man who was meant to protect him. He should be fighting off people like this not joining them.  
  
"Taron!" He said behind the hand.  
  
"And finally he works it out. Best with the bow but not the mind my young Prince. I have watched too long your lies and cruelty. No longer. I have done what I was meant to and now it's time for me to finish." Legolas could feel his hot breath against his cheek.  
  
Something disturbed Taron as he was pulling the sheets down, hoping to relive the night before. Footsteps could be heard down the corridor and despite what was happening Legolas breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do not get too comfortable your Majesty, I will be back, that I promise and next time you will not have friends to protect you. If you tell anyone who I am I'll kill you and this time I won't be stopped by some pathetic Elf Lord. Understand? Good. Speak and you die." Taron climbed off Legolas who just lay there on the bed, a thin trail blood beginning to fall down his neck. Taron slipped out of the room unnoticed, leaving Legolas alone crying silently.  
  
**  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Aragorn and Elrond had all fallen asleep in the family room after reliving many adventures and talking a little about Legolas. Elrond always marvelled at their way of making things so clear to him, especially Elladan who always seemed to know what to do no matter how complicated the problem was. Elrond decided that he must get it from him mother's side.  
  
They were all sleeping peacefully, all but one. Elladan was dreaming of something he never thought he would have to see . . .  
  
**  
  
There was screaming, someone in pain. They weren't screaming, they were crying. Crying for help. Elladan tried to reach the person but something held him back, an invisible barrier. He could see something now. A fire, orange and glowing in the dark. There were people by it. One was holding the other down. They were Elves, he was sure of that.  
  
He quickly realised who one of them was. It was Legolas, someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Almost ten years. Legolas was begging for the other to let go but he kept kicking him, beating him until Legolas could cry no more. Elladan was overwhelmed by the pain Legolas was in, not just physical but the painful fear.  
  
Then the location changed, he was in Rivendell walking down one of the halls. The living quarters. There was an open door to his left. He walked inside. He saw Legolas with the same Elf on top of him once again. He was once again begging, very much as he had done in the first dream. He was so scared. That was when Elladan realised that this wasn't merely a dream, this was reality.  
  
**  
  
Elladan sat up with a shout, waking his family as well.  
  
"It's alright. Elladan, what did you see?" Elrond said, immediately taking his son into his arms and trying to calm him. It wasn't the first time he had had dreams that had upset him and that had turned out to be real. The last one had been a group of fifty Elves being slaughtered by Orcs outside Rivendell. In the morning when they rode out they found them all dead.  
  
"Is Legolas in Rivendell?" Elladan asked quickly, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Elrond was reluctant for a moment before answering. "Yes."  
  
"Then you need to go to him now." Elladan said urgently. Elrond looked confused and waited for his son to elaborate. "NOW." Elladan shouted, pushing his father away from him. Elrond nodded knowing to trust his son's instincts.  
  
Elrond and the others ran down the corridor towards Legolas' room, not knowing what they were going to find.  
  
"You never said he was here." Aragorn said, catching up with his father.  
  
"Not now Aragorn please." Elrond said sternly.  
  
They finally came to Legolas' door, which was wide open. A crying came from inside, soft but they could all still here it.  
  
"Stay here." Elrond told the others and held up a hand when Aragorn was about to protest. He went slowly inside. He was not expecting what he saw.  
  
Legolas was lying naked but covered in a thin sheet on the bed. There was blood around his neck from a small cut, obviously made by some kind of knife. He was curled up on his side facing the door. A look of pure terror on his face, something Elrond had never seen before, not even when Legolas arrived in Rivendell. He was crying softly, his face drenched with tears. Every now and then he'd let out a sob either of pain or fear.  
  
When he saw someone at the door he curled up tighter and cried harder. Elrond instantly knew his mistake when he saw the others looking in. He turned to the door and began to shut it. Elladan stopped him.  
  
"Ada please." He said looking from his father to Legolas pleadingly. Elrond nodded and allowed Elladan in before shutting the door on the other three. Once they were inside Elrond turned back to Legolas who was still crying.  
  
"Legolas. It's alright, it's me Elrond. I need you to tell me what happened." He walked slowly towards the bed but received no answer from Legolas except another whimper. "It's alright." He sat on the bed and looked at him. "What happened?"  
  
"You said I'd be safe. You promised." Legolas cried. Elrond was barely able to hear him.  
  
Elrond looked over to Elladan who was preparing a bowl of warm water to clean the blood. When he was finished he walked over to Elrond slowly and then pulled a warm blanket out from under the bed.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright." Elrond said gently as Elladan covered Legolas with the blanket. "We're here now. Your safe now." He reassured as he began to clean the blood away. Elladan stood watching his father wishing there was something he could do. Elrond continued to whisper gently to Legolas who was still crying.  
  
"Ada?" Elladan got his father's attention. Elrond understood and stood up.  
  
Elladan took his father's place on the bed and reached out and stroked Legolas hair gently ignoring his attempt to get away. Eventually Legolas settled into the contact and actually began to relax a little.  
  
"He said I was safe." Legolas sobbed. "He said Rivendell was safe."  
  
"Shh. I won't let anyone hurt you. You see, we're here." Elladan said softly causing Legolas to calm down slightly. "I saw it. What he did to you. I felt you pain, your fear. It's alright. I was afraid too." Elladan said bending slightly to whisper to Legolas. "I was afraid too." Legolas nodded slightly and moved towards Elladan who gently pulled him towards him and sang to him to calm him down.  
  
Soon the sobs that made his body tremble began to subside and Elladan smiled at Legolas. "Can you tell me who did this to you?" He asked quietly, he regretted it though because it just upset him more. "It's alright. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. Shh." Elladan soothed. "It's alright."  
  
They stayed like this for a good hour until Legolas had calmed down enough to be able to talk to them. Elrond sat on the other side of the bed whilst Elladan held him tightly.  
  
"Legolas, do you remember how this happened?" Elrond asked carefully.  
  
"I . . .there was someone in my room when I woke up . . .he held me . . . down. I couldn't cry out." Legolas said desperately trying to keep calm when remembering.  
  
"The same person as before?"  
  
"Yes. I recognised him." The voice was beginning to get more relaxed.  
  
"Alright." Elrond stopped asking questions, much to Legolas' relief. "Lets get you dressed and then you need to get some sleep, you're exhausted."  
  
Elladan and Elrond helped Legolas into some nightclothes, something Legolas didn't like at all. They quickly changed the sheets then helped him into bed. Elrond was about to blow out some of the candles when Legolas' still weak voice interrupted him.  
  
"Please don't. Leave them lit." (A/N: I know Legolas probably isn't afraid of the dark but . . .)  
  
Elrond nodded and left them alone.  
  
"You should get some rest." Elladan said softly.  
  
"Is there anything you need?" Elrond asked. Legolas looked reluctantly over at him them back to Elladan. "Anything Legolas." Elrond said thinking he knew what he wanted to say.  
  
"Would you . . .would you stay? Just for a while." He asked cautiously as though he was expecting them to laugh or say no.  
  
"Of course." Elrond and Elladan said in unison.  
  
Legolas looked at Elladan for a second and then to Elrond. The twin seemed to get the idea and stood up, waving off Legolas' silent apology. He understood that Legolas was still uncomfortable with anyone but around Elrond he seemed to relax.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." He said, smiling slightly, not a hint of resentment in his voice. He walked towards the door and stopped when the opened it. "If you need anything . . ." Legolas nodded silently grateful for the offer.  
  
** 


	6. explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing Shadows.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning – Not slash but mentions of rape and some slight Elf torture.  
  
A/N:  
  
Wadeva: I know that Legolas may seem a little 'weak' here but I was just trying to show that he had been through so much and it was his friends that finally helped him understand that it was okay to be frightened. I'm sorry if I made him sound too weak but I thought it was necessary and an important part of the story. I hope my weak version of Legolas doesn't put you off too much, I promise he'll become our favourite strong archer again soon. I liked the Elladan touch too, I honestly don't know where it came from, still I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Gwyn: I agree completely, Elladan is very sweet in this story. Don't worry, like I just said, there'll be plenty of revenge later on and no doubt Elladan will be a part of it.  
  
TheSilentSenshi: Okay, calm down there. I didn't know I was making people so upset by this. I'm sure that Legolas will. . .wait that would give away the ending to the story. Sorry but you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens to Legolas and Taron. Enjoy. By the way I'm sorry I made you cry.  
  
angelic star: Well, thank you. I'm glad this matches Leaving These Shores, I was worried that it wouldn't be as popular but I'm pleased you like this. Keep reading (and reviewing of course)  
  
Kept-Secret: Yes Legolas does always seem to be in trouble. Oh well, at least it gives me something to write about. Keep reading.  
  
WANTANELF: Good for you. I hope you liked it. Keep reading.  
  
QueNighthawk: Thanks. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Elenillor: Thank you. At least it's a review and I do love getting them. Hope you enjoy the rest.  
  
Wow, so many reviews. Keep them coming, I love hearing from you. Okay enjoy the chapter.  
  
**  
  
Ch 6 Explanations  
  
The room was dark now, the candles had been too bright for Legolas to sleep so Elrond had promised that he wouldn't leave his side and blown them out. He was still in shock about what had happened to him and was trying, unsuccessfully, to keep a straight mind. He hated looking so weak in front of Elrond but he soon realised that he could not keep pretending that everything was fine. Elrond had spent some time constantly reassuring him that everything was alright and that there was no need for him to worry or apologise, as he had done several times.  
  
Elrond was beginning to get used to the frightened Prince. He completely understood why he was upset and yet strangely it still unnerved him that royalty should be in such a state. He had to keep reminding himself that Legolas was still a person whether he was royalty or not. He should be treated in the same way as anyone else.  
  
This was how Elrond intended to treat Legolas. The same as anyone else. Mirkwood and Rivendell were at least on more friendly terms by this time and there was no need to be wary around the Prince, even though Thranduil would surely not be happy that Elrond hadn't spoken to him sooner.  
  
Legolas was still shaking slightly when Elrond placed a gentle hand on his arm hoping to let the Prince know that he wasn't alone. Legolas' earlier words to him and Elladan really surprised and in some ways upset him. Just that morning Elrond had promised him that nothing would happen to him whilst he was in Rivendell. Legolas had been distraught to learn that that wasn't the case and that he had been attacked in the place that he assumed to be safe.  
  
Another thing that worried Elrond was Legolas' continued unwillingness to tell him anything about his attacker. All he knew was that it was an Elf. Elrond had known that from the beginning as only a very skilled Elf could sneak up on a warrior twice. Elrond knew that Legolas was holding something back. He jumped every time someone came to the door, mostly delivering update messages about orcs to Elrond.  
  
Legolas was just beginning to fall asleep when a loud knock came from the door, startling both Elrond and Legolas. Legolas sat up straight and alert just in case it was the attacker. Elrond whispered something to him that in truth Legolas wasn't listening to and got up and went to the door. He smiled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Taron, its good to see you again. Legolas is alright but I thought the extra security from his own people would do him good." Elrond moved aside to allow the bodyguard to enter.  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elrond was talking quite happily with Taron, the Elf that attacked him. Of course Elrond didn't know that Taron was the attacker so he couldn't really blame him but still it shocked him.  
  
"Your Majesty." Taron bowed, no sign of regret or anything else but (false) sympathy on his face. "I came as soon as Lord Elrond informed me. Are you alright? I never imagined anyone would hurt you in Rivendell. I think of it as a failure on my part that you were hurt. Thank goodness it wasn't too badly." He said, his voice filled with worry that Legolas knew wasn't real.  
  
"Oh Taron, you should know that not even the Royal bodyguard can be everywhere at once." Elrond said placing a comforting hand on Taron's shoulder.  
  
Legolas wanted to shout out that Elrond should throw the other Elf out but he remembered the threat Taron had made against him. Taron knew that Legolas would not say anything. Legolas thought he saw a kind of pleasure in Taron's eyes at seeing him trembling and helpless in bed.  
  
"Prince Legolas was just about to get some sleep. Perhaps it would be better if I leave him with you. I'm sure he's prefer someone from his own home to be there, and his bodyguard as well. What could be safer?" Elrond said, he noticed that Legolas trembling had gotten worse but he decided it better not to say anything just yet. "Legolas?"  
  
"My Lord, I'm sure Legolas will be fine, I just hope I never let this happen again." Taron said looking sincere. Legolas could hardly believe what he was hearing and how the Elf had the nerve to do something like that.  
  
"No." Legolas shouted before Elrond could leave. He looked back to Legolas and then to Taron who was looking slightly confused. He hadn't been expecting Legolas to say that.  
  
"Your Majesty, you're just tired, please try and get some rest." Taron said, he turned to Elrond. "I'm sure you're very busy, why don't you do what you have to and I'll stay with him." Legolas could hear in his voice that he was annoyed.  
  
"No." Legolas said again, more softly this time and he gave Elrond a pleading look. Elrond, of course picked up on it immediately.  
  
"I think I should stay for a while. His wounds still need tending to. Besides Legolas is far more important than my work. Isn't that right Legolas?" Elrond said looking down at Legolas who was wide-eyed and frightened.  
  
"Of course. I'll stay as well. Ill be far better protection to the Prince." Taron smiled, not the evil grin like before but a warm comforting smile, one which Legolas knew immediately was fake. Elrond seemed to pick up on the tension in the room and was sure something else was going on. If only he knew what it was.  
  
Legolas shook his head again telling Elrond he didn't want Taron to stay.  
  
"I think perhaps it's best if you wait outside. Return to your quarters and I'll fetch you when I have finished." Elrond said opening the door to Taron. He waited and looked at Legolas one last time before smiling again and slowly walking out the door, making sure Legolas could see his face, and the warning it contained, as he left.  
  
Once Taron had left, Elrond turned back to Legolas who was laid down again with a relieved look on his face. Elrond didn't understand what was going on. Legolas and Taron had never had any problems before so why should it be any different now?  
  
"What was that about Legolas? Why didn't you want Taron here with you? He's far better protection than me." Elrond asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset Legolas any more than he already had that night.  
  
"It's nothing. I just . . ." Legolas looked down at the sheet. He knew that he couldn't tell Elrond anything no matter how much he wanted to. He decided that Taron could definitely do all those things he threatened and knew better than to cross him.  
  
Elrond sighed. It obviously wasn't nothing. Legolas was really frightened when Taron had offered to watch him. Elrond had no problem with staying with Legolas, in fact he almost enjoyed the thought of people feeling safe around him but still he knew he couldn't be there all the time. There was something else. Taron's look had changed when Legolas had told him he didn't want him there. Angry? Maybe just disappointed. After all Taron had served the Mirkwood Royal family for many years, he may have just felt betrayed by the Prince because of his unwillingness to trust.  
  
"Alright. I don't think your wounds need too much attention so why don't you try and get some sleep?" Elrond said sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
  
Legolas laid down again and turned on his side to face Elrond. He saw the look on Elrond's face. There was something there he didn't recognise at first.  
  
"You're angry with me." Legolas said quietly.  
  
Elrond looked up in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"No. No of course I'm not angry." Elrond said quickly. "I could never be, it is your decision who sits with you. I'm just confused Legolas. I want to help you but I can't do that unless you help me as well. I can only guess so much but I need you to give me answers before I can do anything." Elrond said leaning close.  
  
"I don't have any answers to give." Legolas said strongly. He wished it were the truth. The temptation to tell Elrond everything was so strong.  
  
"I know that's not the truth." Elrond said bluntly.  
  
"It is. I promise." Legolas said.  
  
"That's not true." Elrond raised his voice but took a deep breath before looking at Legolas again. He knew it wouldn't do any good shouting at Legolas and making him even more nervous than he already was. "I'm sorry. I want to help you but you are not making things any easier." Elrond said, his voice changing to pleading rather than anger.  
  
"I don't mean to make things hard for you I really don't. I just don't remember . . ." Legolas said trying his best to sound sincere. He wasn't sure it worked but he decided that he couldn't do much about it.  
  
"Alright. Just remember that I'm here to help I don't want to make things harder for you. You really can tell me anything. Even something that you can't tell your father. I promise I won't betray your confidence." Elrond said nodding at Legolas who nodded back.  
  
He only wished his excuse was the truth. He would have loved to trust Elrond but something told him not to.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas whispered.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that you have no need to thank me? I would do the same for any other person." Elrond said reassuringly. Legolas smiled at him. "Now try and get some sleep. It won't be long until dawn and I'll have to answer some questions about last night."  
  
"What? What questions? Who will you tell?" Legolas said looking up desperately at Elrond.  
  
"Relax Legolas I'm not going to tell them anything about what happened to you. But I must say something. You really don't want them making up their own explanations of what happened. Elladan saw what happened to you but I have no doubt that he will keep quiet until you tell him otherwise. Aragorn, Arwen and Elrohir saw inside the room. I'll have to tell them something . . .or even better, tell them the truth . . ." Elrond said hopefully.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No. I don't want them to know." He said adamantly.  
  
"It might help to have some more people knowing. If the person that did this is still in Imladris it would be easier to find him if others know the truth. They will not judge you. You know that."  
  
Legolas hadn't even considered the fact that Elrond would want to find the attacker. It was something he hadn't thought about. Would it be wrong if he allowed them to find Taron on their own, he wouldn't have told them anything and Taron would be thrown behind bars for the rest of his life. But then if he ever got out he would most likely take his anger out on Legolas. He couldn't risk that.  
  
"My Lord truly there is nothing more I can tell you." Legolas said looking down at his folded hands.  
  
Elrond sighed, he knew that there was no hope of Legolas telling him anything, he only wished he would.  
  
"Just as long as you're sure. If you want to tell me anything, anything at all I'm prepared to listen. No matter how awful you think it is. Now, try and get some sleep. I won't leave you, I promise." Elrond said stroking Legolas' hair gently.  
  
"Not even if Taron asks you?" Legolas asked sleepily.  
  
"Not even if Taron asks me." Elrond said to the Prince who was already asleep. He wished he could spend all night with him but he knew that was impossible, he still had to run Imladris and there was the small matter of the Council to consider. The Dwarves and his fellow Elves would no doubt be at each other's throats by now. He needed to get back to his business as well as find the evil Elf that had attacked Legolas, that would be his main priority. Legolas might not want to tell him who it was but there was nothing he could do to stop him investigating it. And Elrond had no doubt that he would find who did it sooner or later; although he hoped for the Prince's sake it was sooner.  
  
Once Elrond was certain Legolas was asleep he stood silently and walked to the door. He peered outside and caught an unsuspecting guard passing by.  
  
"Come here, I have a very important job for you. Listen carefully. No one is to enter this room unless it is Elladan or myself. Not even Legolas' own guard Taron is allowed in without my permission. You will make sure no harm comes to him. Also make sure he stays in there, if he doesn't do not detain him but come and fetch me at once. I'm sending for a healer, they will stay in there; they will not leave unless it is to fetch me. I want to make this very clear, no one goes in. Do you understand?" Elrond knew he was slightly overstating but he wanted to make absolutely sure Legolas was safe and this was the only way he was going to do it. "I will come back in an hour and I want to see you standing outside this door. No breaks."  
  
"Yes My Lord." The guard said dutifully.  
  
Just as Elrond was about to walk away a young servant walked past. Elrond, like he had done with the guard grabbed her.  
  
"Please I wish you to go and sit with Prince Legolas in his room. Make sure he is alright I have ordered the guard that no other except Elladan and me is allowed to enter. Make sure this is true. If he asks for me send for me immediately." Elrond instructed.  
  
"Yes My Lord." She said as she walked into the room to keep vigil over Legolas.  
  
"Oh and tell him that I'm sorry I had to leave and that something very important came up but that he can always send for me." Elrond said hoping Legolas wouldn't be too angry with him.  
  
The servant nodded and closed the door silently. Elrond gave the guard his instructions one last time before walking down the corridor to find Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Arwen. He knew he's have to answer questions, how he didn't know.  
  
** 


	7. convincing

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Rating – R  
  
Warning – Not slash but mentions of rape and slight Elf torture.  
  
Gwyn: Thanks for the review, I'm sure Elrond will eventually figure it out, how could he not? I get the impression that you like Elladan so you'll pleased to hear that there's plenty more of him later on.  
  
Elenillor: Thank you very much. You know what I love being mean to Legolas and I only do it because I love him so much. I just hope I'm not too mean. Keep reading.  
  
Kept-Secret: Okay well you know that I can't answer any of those questions but I can guarantee that they are all answered later on so keep reading and reviewing I love hearing from you.  
  
Okay mysterious reviewer (signed as none) you know who you are, as if I would ever make it that simple. There's a long way to go yet and I don't even know the ending and I'm meant to be writing it. The R rating was simply because I was writing about something that was very sensitive and I didn't know how people were going to react to it. Also later on there are some very violent scenes. My experience has told me that it is always advisable to be safe when rating, especially since you don't know what you're going to be writing next. I don't like being restricted by anything so I thought if I gave it a higher rating then I had more freedom to be horrible to the lovely Legolas. I have no plans to change my rating but if it makes you feel better you can pretend that it is a PG-13 but seeing as I don't know what's going to happen next I'm going to keep it as it is. Thanks for your opinion and the review I really do appreciate it.  
  
Legolas4me: Thranduil is going to have a big role to play later on and don't worry he'll be sticking around for a bit longer. How could Elrond not help our young Prince? Would you turn him away?? I shall keep you in suspense no longer. I really don't know whether it being like a soap is a good or bad thing. Is it because you have to read it every week? Let's hope so. Thanks for the review I love hearing from you.  
  
Over the past few weeks I've had some reviews asking whether there is going to be anything between Legolas and Elrond. I want to clear this up and say that this is not a slash (and people who interpret it that way it has nothing to do with me) I just didn't want people to think it is. Thanks so much for the reviews please keep them coming I really appreciate them. Okay enough of me chatting on with the story. . .  
  
**  
  
Ch 7 Convincing  
  
**  
  
Elrond walked through the halls trying to think of some kind of excuse for Legolas' behaviour. He wished he didn't have to lie to his children and that Legolas would allow him to tell the truth. However, he was a healer and it was his duty to do as his patient asked. Anyway, the sooner he did this the sooner he could go back to Legolas; he didn't like leaving the Prince alone even with his guards protecting him.  
  
He walked into his study where Aragorn and the twins were waiting. Aragorn was pacing in front of the fire. Elladan was the only one who was sitting down, although he still had a concerned look on his face and from the glances he gave to Elrohir a few times Elrond guessed he had been asked a lot of questions.  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir walked towards their father when they saw him enter.  
  
"Ada, what is going on? What is wrong with Legolas?" Elrohir asked before Aragorn could.  
  
"Father, if he's in trouble we need to know, we can help him." Aragorn added.  
  
"Alright but you'll have to be patient. Legolas was attacked. A few days ago. That's all. There really isn't anything else in it." Elrond said bluntly.  
  
"Then what about last night? He was upset, even we saw that." Aragorn said.  
  
"Last night...last night Legolas was just a little . . .uncomfortable from his injuries." Elrond said hoping they would believe him.  
  
"I have also trained as a healer and what I saw last night was beyond a little uncomfortable. Legolas was in pain and, from the looks of it, terrified." Aragorn said, raising his voice slightly.  
  
"Estel, please, I can say no more." Elrond begged.  
  
"What about Elladan? Legolas must have been in real trouble for him to dream about it. There's more isn't there ada?" Elrohir said.  
  
"I'm sorry I can tell you no more."  
  
"Elladan?" Elrohir turned to his brother who had been staring at his father. "You stayed with Legolas for some time last night. You saw something happen to him. You must know something. Please, just tell us."  
  
"I can say nothing more than father already has. It might not have been the whole story Legolas told us but until he wishes us to be there for him there really isn't anything else I or ada can do."  
  
"Elladan is right. Legolas is frightened and he may need your help. Legolas himself must tell anything else about his condition or his feelings. Understand that I have a responsibility to my patient to keep quiet about the things he doesn't want made public knowledge." Elrond reasoned.  
  
"Then there is something more?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Estel please I can say no more. And nor can your brother before you ask."  
  
"Then I should go and talk to Legolas myself. Perhaps I can get him to tell me something more." Aragorn said walking towards the door.  
  
"That is a good idea Estel but not right now. Legolas is tired and needs rest. Wait until he wakes. Please." Elrond put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn nodded, although a little reluctantly. "Very well, but eventually I will find out what really happened." He added.  
  
"I have no doubt you will Estel." Elrond smiled. "For now we should just support Legolas and help him understand that there are people here for him, even if he doesn't want to tell us what really happened." Elrond said seriously, looking at all of them in turn. His eyes lingered longer on Aragorn than anyone else.  
  
"I would not go against my friend's wishes but know I that I will be there as soon as he wants to talk."  
  
"That is good but do not push him." Elrond warned seriously. He knew his son would never intentionally cause Legolas discomfort or harm but there was still that danger and at that moment Elrond was certain Legolas couldn't face a grilling from his best friends.  
  
"I suppose we should just carry on as normal then?" Elrohir said bluntly.  
  
"Yes, we should. It is what Legolas wants. I should go back to him, he still needs to be treated, some of his wounds are quite serious but don't worry Estel, you know he is in the absolute best care." Elrond smiled as Aragorn thought about that for a moment and nodded. "Good, now why don't you go and do whatever it is you usually do and me and Elladan will go and see to Legolas."  
  
"Elladan? I thought you said that Legolas needed to be left alone. If that is so then why is it alright for Elladan to see him and us not?" Elrohir couldn't resist. "Because Elladan had already seen what happened to Legolas and as far as I'm aware Legolas is fairly comfortable around him. Now please no more arguments. Your friend is hurt, your priority should be him and not fighting over who gets to see him." Elrond said a little too sharply.  
  
"Ada's right. If Legolas wanted to see you then he would ask for you. He needs to be comfortable. He's probably just embarrassed that he couldn't fight off his attacker. You know how he hates to look weak." It seemed that Elladan was simply talking to all of them but Elrond knew the comments were more directed at him.  
  
"Elladan is right. Legolas always was very proud; it comes with being a Prince. Come now Elladan. We don't want to keep him waiting too long." Elrond said walking towards the door with the slightly older twin.  
  
"Ada, if Legolas needs anything . . ." Arwen said as they walked away.  
  
"Hannon le Arwen." Elrond replied before leaving.  
  
They left and closed the door behind them. As soon as the others knew their father was out of earshot they started talking about what they had just been told.  
  
"That was all a lie." Aragorn said instantly without leaving any room for doubt.  
  
"Absolutely." Elrohir agreed.  
  
"Something else must have happened, I just can't understand why Ada won't tell us, he knows he can trust us." Aragorn said pacing the floor in front of the fire. "Elladan knows something more as well, he has always been such a bad liar."  
  
"Ada said that he couldn't tell us because Legolas asked him not to, if that's true then Legolas probably said the same thing to Elladan . . ."  
  
"Which means they couldn't tell us anything even if they wanted to." Elrohir ended for his sister.  
  
"That doesn't make sense. Why would Legolas not want us to know? We're his friends, doesn't he trust us?" Aragorn said, keeping his pacing even.  
  
"Estel, maybe he is just embarrassed like Elladan said. You know how proud he is." Arwen tried to calm him.  
  
"I don't care, that doesn't sound like Legolas at all." He said.  
  
"Really, not telling us what he's really feeling, keeping secrets, it sounds an awful lot like Legolas to me." Arwen said as sternly as Aragorn.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, there's nothing we can do. I'll wager that Ada and Elladan are in there guarding him right now." Elrohir murmured.  
  
"And when have we ever allowed Ada and Elladan to come between a good friend and a plan?" Aragorn said, a slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
"He might not even want to see you. What if he really is hurt and you go in there and just upset him more?" Arwen reasoned, she knew this was a bad idea.  
  
"Then we'll sneak in so he'll never even know we're there." Elrohir said, looking over at his brother who was nodding his head. "Have we taught you nothing sister?"  
  
"Please just stay away. Legolas must have a reason for not wanting you there so just respect it." Arwen pleaded although she knew it wouldn't do any good. Aragorn already had that determined look plastered on his face. "Estel . . ." She warned, knowing her power over him.  
  
"Arwen, he's our friend. If he needs help then we want to be there for him. No matter what it takes."  
  
"If he needs help he'll ask for it." Arwen insisted.  
  
"You said yourself how stubborn he is." Elrohir said. "Stay if you want but we're going to find out the truth." He said walking with Aragorn out of the room.  
  
**  
  
Elrond sighed as he left the room with Elladan.  
  
"Ada, how is Legolas, truthfully?" He asked as they stopped and Elrond leaned against a wall.  
  
"Physically he isn't too bad, apart from the obvious but it's the emotional side that I am more concerned about. He was terrified when we found him, you yourself sensed and felt it inside him."  
  
"I know, it has been a long time since I have felt fear that great, to be honest it frightened me at the same time. Legolas has always been so strong, it hurt me to see him a wreak earlier on."  
  
"Yes and then there's Taron." Elrond said to himself, he hadn't even realised he'd said it out loud.  
  
"Taron? Legolas' bodyguard? What has he got to do with it?" Elladan asked, confused.  
  
"Probably nothing, it's just something . . .he seemed frightened when Taron came in and when he offered to stay with him Legolas all but told me that he didn't want him there. He says it's nothing but I'm just not sure anymore."  
  
"You said yourself that Legolas was frightened, maybe that's why he didn't want Taron to be near him. If he knew Legolas from Mirkwood he would only think of him as a Prince, perhaps Legolas didn't want to ruin that belief, maybe his pride got the better of him."  
  
"I know Legolas is proud, he takes after his father in that respect," Elrond said as they began walking towards Legolas' rooms. "But I don't think he would push away his only protection, especially an old friend from Mirkwood. Why would he chose me over an Elf from his own realm, his family practically?"  
  
"It could be that because you are neither his family nor from Thranduil's realm that he feels he can confide in you. Sometimes it's easier to talk about an awkward thing with someone you don't know."  
  
"But he doesn't confide in me and that's what worries me. He won't tell me anything other than he was attacked and seemingly raped. He knows who it is, I'm certain he does but I don't want to push him too hard, not after everything he's been through."  
  
"I understand that." Elladan sighed. This was a puzzle and one that he wasn't particularly looking forward to figuring out.  
  
"Would you do something for me?" Elrond said turning to his son as he stopped.  
  
"Of course, anything."  
  
"Find out some more about Taron. He has been here several times before but I have never got to know him. He spends a lot of time in the halls with the Imladris Elves, perhaps some of them know him."  
  
"Ada, you know you are treading on dangerous ground by investigating a Mirkwood Elf of such high status. Thranduil would not be pleased if he found out, and nor would Taron for that matter." Elladan warned.  
  
"I am well aware of my position but I believe it would be far more dangerous to leave Legolas to sort this out himself. He is scared of Taron, that I have no doubt . . ."  
  
"But you don't know why." Elladan interrupted.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Thranduil would break the treaty if something went wrong." Elladan said grimly.  
  
"That is why I am setting you this task. I trust you to do it discreetly and without alerting Taron to your actions."  
  
"Alright, but I will not be held responsible for the consequences." Elladan warned as they started walking again. "I will investigate him as much as I can without arousing suspicion but I don't know what you want to find. If Taron is doing something he's not going to shout it through the halls waiting for someone to take notice of him."  
  
"No but even the wisest Elf can make a mistake occasionally maybe that's what Taron did. Please Elladan try, for Legolas' sake."  
  
"If you're sure this is a good idea. I trust you but just remember that you're dealing with a King, not some random Elf."  
  
"I know Elladan, but for Legolas' sake I have no choice." Elrond sighed.  
  
"As you wish." Elladan nodded.  
  
"I will go and make sure everything is alright with Legolas. Come to me as soon as you find anything out." Elrond said walking away slowly.  
  
"Ada . . ."  
  
"I know." Elrond said. "Just do what you can."  
  
** 


	8. suspicions

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Not slash but mentions of rape and slight Elf torture.  
  
Gwyn: Okay, here's some more. I really like both the twins equally they're good to have fun with anyway. . .  
  
Legolas4me: I'm so relieved, for a moment I was worried. I'm glad this keeps you interested. I think I'd have to agree, I couldn't turn anyone of them away either (except Taron of course). Keep reading.  
  
TheSilentSenshi: You'll know very soon what Elladan finds out, there's a little bit of Elladan angst in this one but all will be revealed. You'll just have to wait to find out. Having Elves on top . . . interesting. Sorry. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
angelbird12241: Well, I like to think that they're just worried for their friend, but I suppose they are a little selfish. I think maybe Elrohir's a little jealous of Elladan's involvement.  
  
Kept-Secret: If I did that it would hardly be fair. Patience is a virtue. I love getting long reviews and yours never disappoint. I'm glad you think you've worked it out. If you do want to tell me though maybe I'll be able to give you a hint as to whether you're right or wrong. Oh, a little role reversal there. Enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing.  
  
Wow, thanks you guys for the reviews. Do keep them coming though, I love hearing from you all. I value your opinion and rants.  
  
A lot of people have said about the kinds of things they'd like to do to Taron when or if he gets caught so I thought a little competition might be fun. Come up with some good ideas on all the mean things that could happen to our nasty Elf and I might use some of them in the fic. Just a bit of fun.  
  
Okay, enough of me on with the story.  
  
**  
  
Ch 8 Suspicions  
  
**  
  
Elladan walked slowly through the halls. He would do anything for his father but this task just wasn't what he considered to be a good idea. He couldn't help but think that this was a bad thing. There was nothing to suspect that Taron had anything to do with what happened to Legolas, and even if he did there wasn't much Elladan could do or say that would change anything.  
  
He would do as his father requested though, he knew that he could never not trust his father, he had been right too many times and if there was even a chance of finding out who hurt Legolas then it would be worth it. If Taron wasn't responsible maybe they could share information and help catch the person that did hurt the Prince. No doubt Taron would want to help his Prince.  
  
**  
  
Elrond walked to Legolas' room, not really looking where he was going and somehow just knowing he was heading in the right direction. He didn't want to think of someone like Taron attacking the young Elf and yet his mind simply refused to dismiss it. There was this nagging feeling that something was very wrong.  
  
He wished he could get more out of Legolas but he didn't want to push him. He had already been through a lot and the last thing he wanted was to make things worse.  
  
Finally he reached Legolas' room. He nodded at the guard still standing watch, just as he had instructed. He walked through the door, making sure he was silent so as not to disturb the Prince from his sleep. When he looked in the curtains remained drawn, just like he had left them and the room was almost completely black. The servant he had ordered to stay with Legolas was leaning over the bed whispering something to him in Elvish, however, it was so quiet that not even Elrond's keen ears could pick up what she was saying.  
  
He took a step closer as quietly as he could, more interested in what the young Elf was saying than anything else. Legolas' light breathing told him that the Prince was fast asleep so there was no reason why she should be speaking to him. As he walked closer the woman noticed him and quickly straightened and looked towards him. She bowed her head as she stood and walked over to where Elrond was standing looking at Legolas.  
  
"My Lord." She bowed again.  
  
"Is everything well? How is the Prince?" Elrond asked quietly so as not to disturb Legolas.  
  
"He is sleeping my Lord, there has been no change." She answered nervously, like someone caught doing something wrong.  
  
"What were you saying to him?" Elrond questioned.  
  
The girl smiled slightly before answering and even in the dark Elrond could see her bright eyes shining. "He was disturbed by some nightmare in his sleep. I was telling him of my husband and how he served the King once. I was merely trying to settle him." She said.  
  
"Well, it seems to have worked." Elrond smiled. "You may leave now, but come back in about half an hour, I'm sure Legolas would be pleased to hear your voice again, seeing as it settles him so."  
  
"Yes my Lord." The servant bowed.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?"  
  
"Ana, my Lord." She answered before silently leaving the room.  
  
Elrond smiled lightly in the darkness, if he wasn't mistaken there was something more in that girl than she mentioned. He couldn't quite place it but he thought perhaps it was a caring for Legolas. Having said that it was hard to tell. The servants were hard to read anyway, most had shady pasts and this girl was probably no different. Besides Legolas was asleep so what difference would it make?  
  
He walked up to the bed and checked briefly on Legolas who made no sound; he was in a deep sleep. Seeing Legolas so peaceful it was hard to believe that anything bad could have happened to him. He looked so innocent and untroubled when sleeping. It was a shame this wasn't the case when he was awake.  
  
Elrond pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down so he could watch over Legolas. At least he wasn't frightened when he was asleep. Elrond had known him for a while and never before had he seen him, or any Elf, in the state he was in the night before.  
  
"No!" Legolas suddenly cried out. For a moment Elrond thought he had woken but when he looked over at him he saw that Legolas' eyes were still glazed over. He was having a nightmare. Elrond reached over and gently took Legolas' hand in his own and squeezed to let him know he wasn't alone.  
  
"Ada!" Legolas cried again. "Help me saes." He continued to cry.  
  
"Legolas, relax. You're safe. You're safe." Elrond whispered hoping to calm him down.  
  
"Ada, help. Ad . . ." He trailed off slightly before crying out again. "No you have no right to do this . . .help . . .no . . .saes. Taron help . . .me." Elrond listened carefully, knowing that Legolas was dreaming about what happened to him.  
  
"Legolas, calm down, you're safe." Elrond reassured.  
  
"Ada . . .please don't hurt . . .Help. Ada. Taron . . .no . . .Taron." Legolas' cries died down to nothing and he once more laid still in his bed, with Elrond continuing to quietly sooth and reassure him.  
  
"Oh, Legolas please tell me who did this to you." He whispered, more to himself than Legolas or anyone else. He sighed, knowing Legolas couldn't hear him. He let go of the hand, which was gripped tightly onto his, and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his hands across his tired face and closed his eyes, just for a second . . .  
  
**  
  
When Elrond woke he instantly knew he wasn't the only one in the room with Legolas. He slowly opened his eyes, almost expecting Taron or the attacker to be leaning over the Prince. There was no one though, Legolas was just beginning to stir from his night of fitful sleep. Although Elrond had only intended to stay for a little while Legolas had had a few more of those nightmares so he decided to stay, falling into an unwilling sleep every so often.  
  
He carefully opened his eyes and was forced to close them against the bright morning light that was filtering through the windows. Elrond sat up straight and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around him and instantly saw the third person in the room. He recognised her as the servant he had ordered to stay with Legolas that night. He had really forgotten all about her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked as he looked over to Legolas.  
  
"My Lord, forgive me. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.  
  
"No. No, I'm sorry I completely forgot I asked you to come back last night." He said suddenly remembering.  
  
"I did come back my Lord but you were sleeping and Prince Legolas looked peaceful so I didn't think you would need me. I'm sorry sir. I came in this morning to get the room ready. They have already eaten breakfast in the dining hall so I brought some for you and Lord Legolas." She smiled handing him the tray of food.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled. "However, I don't think Legolas will want anything just yet." He whispered as he watched the Prince turn over and bury his head under the blankets. He laughed quietly. "I think it best if we allow him to sleep and leave him for a while. Is the guard still at the door?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"Yes Sir." She bowed. He walked to the door and opened it, allowing her to leave first, something she was most definitely not expecting.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Legolas last night. I'm sure he will appreciate it when he wakes up. Not many people would have done that." Elrond said as they walked through the halls towards Elrond's study.  
  
"It was nothing my Lord, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would have done the same thing." She smiled.  
  
"He has had a hard few days." Elrond sighed, taking a piece of fruit from the tray and slipping it into his mouth as they walked.  
  
"I gathered that from what he said in his dreams." She said casually. She was surprised when she noticed that Elrond had stopped and was looking directly at her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Not that I was really listening or paying attention. It's just . . ."  
  
"Stop. You said he was saying things in his sleep? Can you remember what they were?"  
  
"I . . .I didn't mean to listen my Lord but he was crying them out. Saying the same thing over and over again."  
  
"What was he saying? Please tell me, I promise you're not in trouble." Elrond encouraged.  
  
"He kept saying 'Taron no', over and over." Ana said, hoping she wasn't making things worse.  
  
"Come with me." Elrond said, pulling her with him into his study. Once he shut the door behind them he turned to her and looked her right in the eye. "Now Ana, tell me everything Legolas said, I want to know everything. I promise you're not in trouble but you might be helping me and Legolas."  
  
"I don't remember a whole lot but he did say that name over and over again."  
  
"Taron?" Elrond said, making absolutely sure she was right.  
  
"Yes. I remember that really clearly because I didn't know who it was. It was the only thing he said very clearly." Ana said, knowing now that she was right.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure there was nothing else?" Elrond urged.  
  
"Well, there was one thing, but I'm not sure how important or relevant it is. I'm not even sure if I'm right or not . . ."  
  
"Please, anything you tell me might help."  
  
"He seemed . . .frightened sir. Like the nightmare was real. He called for his father and said that name. He didn't wake but it was like he was trying to get away from something."  
  
"Or someone." Elrond finished.  
  
"My Lord, is something wrong?" Ana asked as Elrond stood looking out of the window towards the gardens.  
  
"No everything's fine. I want you to go about your normal duty. Make sure everything is alright with our visitors and make sure the Elves don't murder any Dwarves." He smiled.  
  
"Yes Sir." She bowed before leaving him alone. He couldn't believe what she had just told him and yet he knew she was right. That name Taron had come up too many times already for it to be a coincidence. He sighed when he thought of what the Prince must have been going through during his ordeal. Someone he trusted with his life abusing him like he was nothing. Elrond knew, however, that he could do nothing without proof. And this proof could only come from one person. Legolas.  
  
** 


	9. interrogation

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: No slash but mentions of rape and Elf torture.  
  
**  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Gwyn: Sorry to disappoint you, this is no where near the end. Keep reading, I hope you won't be disappointed.  
  
Eleanor Rigby: Okay, thanks for the review. It did take a while for Elrond to catch on but Legolas was being very evasive.  
  
Legolas Anime Luver: Thank you very much. Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment. I have no plans to make this a Legomance so don't worry.  
  
ELFan: Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it like I promised.  
  
Elenillor: Thank you. I hope you enjoy the others.  
  
TheSilentSenshi: Don't worry Elladan will turn detective in this chapter and there'll be plenty for you to think about. Please feel free to abuse Taron as much as you like. I enjoy reading about it. Thanks for the review. See you next time.  
  
Kept-Secret: Don't worry about it. I have a terrible memory too. It must have been a really important secret if you even had to keep it from yourself! Sorry but no clue in the role reversal thing, I just meant that I wasn't saying what happened and you weren't telling me your 'secret'. I love getting long reviews and yours are always entertaining. Thank you so much.  
  
ELFan (again): Okay, it's nice to get a review in two parts for a change. Taron will certainly get what's coming to him. I think that no matter what happens Taron won't get a chance to go back to Mirkwood, unless it's in Thranduil's dungeons. Thanks for the suggestion keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Avari Minuial: We haven't heard the last of Taron's mischief I can assure you. As for hurting Elladan, well a lot happens in the next few chapters so keep reading. So far Ana has been a fairly insignificant character but she gets more involved later on but hopefully not with Legolas. . . Thanks for the review.  
  
Legolas4me: Thank you very much. I appreciate your reviews.  
  
Wynjara: Lots more Elf torture to come. I think maybe you are being a bit over suspicious there but then Ana may have some other role to play in all this.  
  
**  
  
Ch 9 Interrogation  
  
**  
  
Elladan was wandering around the halls. It wasn't unusual for him to be doing that so not many took any notice of him, apart from the odd servant who asked him if they could help them. He quickly sent them away, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention to himself. He had been searching discreetly for Taron for some time. He thought it too obvious to just go the Mirkwood Elves' rooms so instead he loitered around the halls, hoping to catch him before he went to breakfast.  
  
Although he had denied that Taron had anything to do with what happened to Legolas at first he was beginning to change his mind. Elladan was not stupid, he could see that the Prince was frightened, it was just what he was frightened of that was confusing.  
  
Ever since his father had mentioned about Taron Elladan had been getting more and more convinced that Taron had something to do with it. Everything inside him said that he was right and yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He knew Taron almost as well as he knew Legolas, although not in the same friendly way. Taron had saved his life many years ago when Elladan had fallen into a fast-flowing river. Luckily the Mirkwood bodyguard hadn't been far away and was able to drag him to the shore, ultimately saving his life.  
  
It didn't make sense that he was the one who attacked Legolas. He was the royal bodyguard, sent to protect the Prince, trusted by even the King. How could he do it? It did make a sort of sense, the Prince's most trusted person would of course have constant and easy access to him. He was certainly strong and fast enough to sneak up on another warrior and hold them down.  
  
But there was still one question Elladan just couldn't understand. Why? Why attack your charge? Jealousy? Revenge? He didn't understand. Taron and Legolas were good friends, they had been ever since Legolas was an Elfling. In fact, it had been Legolas himself that pulled Taron off of the regular duty he hated and brought him to the palace to be his personal guard, a job that most Elves (including Taron at the time) would have given anything to have. And yet he always seemed dark in some way, like he was hiding something. Elladan had just never figured out what. One thing was for certain; Taron was a suspect and a very likely one at that.  
  
Elladan was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of an opening door. He quickly turned around and made as if he was just walking through the hall. He put on his surprised face when he met Taron, even though he had been waiting for him for a while.  
  
"Taron, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you since you arrived." Elladan said, holding out his hand for Taron to shake.  
  
"I have one of two choices . . .Elladan or Elrohir? Wait don't tell me, I must learn." Taron smiled, concentrating on Elladan's face.  
  
Elladan looked back, finding the perfect moment to examine the guard's eyes. What he found frightened him. He saw . . .blackness. A deep, never- ending blackness. He was forced to keep himself from letting go of Taron's hand.  
  
"Elladan." Taron finally exclaimed, bringing Elladan back to his senses slightly.  
  
"Well done mellon nin. Quite an achievement I have no doubt." He joked, hoping Taron couldn't see his fear.  
  
"Indeed, one day all I'll have to do is look at you and I'll know." Taron laughed.  
  
"I doubt that day will ever come." Elladan smiled weakly.  
  
"Is something wrong mellon nin, you suddenly look pale? Are you well?" Taron asked, letting go of the hand.  
  
Elladan nearly cried with relief, it was like his hand had turned to ice with Taron's coldness. He had never felt anything like that before.  
  
"Elladan?" Taron asked, concern filling his face.  
  
Elladan snapped out of the trance. "I'm fine. Merely tired, all this with Legolas is unnerving, to think someone did that . . ." He prompted, hoping to get at least a slight reaction out of Taron. It chilled him further to see nothing in those now dark eyes.  
  
"Unnerving is to put it mildly. I just wish I could have done more to protect him. I am his bodyguard." Taron said looking away into the distance.  
  
"Where were you anyway? When he was attacked I mean. Isn't the body guard meant to stay with the Prince at all times?" Elladan questioned lightly.  
  
"Is this an interrogation? Or are you just trying to make me feel worse?" Taron smiled.  
  
"Neither, truly. I am just worried. I wish I knew what happened."  
  
"You and me both. Don't worry; I am conducting my own investigation into this. I will find out who did it eventually." Taron said sternly. "Will you join me for breakfast? That is if you're not too tired . . ."  
  
"No not at all." They began walking together towards the dining hall. Elladan just wanted to run away and find Elrohir or someone that could get him away from this Elf who was frightening him so much. He had never before felt like this around anyone, least of all someone who he and other people trusted so much. There was no doubt in his mind now that Taron had either attacked Legolas himself or had played at least some part in it.  
  
"So what did happen? Don't tell me Legolas sent you away again?" Elladan tried to keep his tone light and from Taron's slight laugh he guessed it worked.  
  
"Actually yes." Too easy, thought Elladan. "You know how he is, fiercely independent."  
  
"What did you do wrong this time?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, that's the strange thing. We were camping and suddenly for no reason the Prince ordered me and the other guard to ride ahead to Imladris. I was in no position to question the Prince so I did as he said." Taron explained, as they sat down in the dining room waiting for breakfast to be served.  
  
Elladan knew instantly that that was wrong. Taron had absolutely no fear of putting the Prince in his place and would not hesitate to make his opinion known, certainly if he was concerned for Legolas' life. On orders from the King Taron had to protect Legolas no matter what, even a command from the crown Prince would not be enough to over rule Thranduil's orders.  
  
"He really did that?" Elladan questioned. "Why?"  
  
"That is a good question, one to which I simply don't have an answer." Taron nodded his thanks to a servant who placed his plate in front of him. "Maybe he just wanted to be alone or prove his independence. I don't know. I simply follow orders, nothing else."  
  
Once again Elladan knew that was a lie. True Legolas was independent but he would never put that before his safety, or the safety of his people.  
  
"What about your orders? Thranduil surely told you never to leave his son." Elladan asked.  
  
"Of course, however, at the time there was nothing particularly exciting happening and there wasn't really any danger close by so I saw no reason to disobey Legolas."  
  
"But something did happen. Legolas was attacked." Elladan couldn't keep that hint of anger from creeping into his voice. He didn't know how Taron could just stand there and say these things to him.  
  
"Yes, Thranduil gives me orders to protect his son but those orders do not cover every single situation, there are times when I must make my own decisions on the safety of my charge. That night was just such a time. I made a decision, I was wrong, I'm sorry and I'll do everything in my power to help Legolas get better." Taron said firmly, looking slightly angry at being questioned by Elladan.  
  
"Let's hope you're right. Certainly anything that happens in Imladris is noticed by my father, no one will hurt Legolas here and anyone that tries will be punished severely." Elladan couldn't help putting in a subtle warning, hoping that if Taron was the person that did it, he would understand.  
  
"That is good to know. No doubt I will sleep well tonight." Just a hint of mocking and irritation crept into Taron's cold voice.  
  
"I am glad old friend." Elladan brought that smile back again.  
  
"Not so much of the old." Taron laughed.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to cut breakfast short but you're quite welcome to stay here if you wish. Just tell them you have my permission." Elladan rose.  
  
Taron also stood up, like he didn't want Elladan to leave, the next thing he said confirmed this. "You're going? Where?"  
  
"I am Elrond's son, I have work to do and unless you wish to be completely bored for the rest of the day then I suggest you let me leave." Elladan said.  
  
"Can you not take the day off? I'm sure Elrond wouldn't mind."  
  
"Take the day off? Why? I have no reason to. Besides, Ada has some important documents he wants prepared." Elladan said as he left the room.  
  
He never thought he would be so pleased to leave the bodyguard. The room had been like ice, physically cold. Elladan had never felt or experienced anything like it. It was even worse than Elrond when he was angry. He leaned against the wall, trying to figure out what just happened. He was interrupted by Elrohir who was walking by.  
  
"Elladan? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." His brother asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I need to see Ada. I'll talk to you later." Elladan said as he walked away from his brother.  
  
"Wait. Tell me what's going on. All these secrets, there's something wrong. It's to do with Legolas isn't it? All this secrecy about what happened. You know something about it, why don't you just tell me? We always share secrets."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry you have not been included but this is one secret I simply cannot tell you." Elladan answered, facing his brother.  
  
"Why? Do you not trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you. It's just that it's not my secret to tell."  
  
"Legolas . . ." Elrohir said slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't go against his wishes not even for you. You know that if I had a choice I would tell you but I really can't." Elladan said, making sure there was even more of an apology in his voice.  
  
"Can't or won't?" Elrohir asked coldly.  
  
"El . . ." Elladan began but Elrohir was already walking away, he waved his hand to stop his brother and walked into the dining hall.  
  
Elladan sighed, knowing he could do nothing but feeling awful all the same. He wished he could tell Elrohir something but everything inside him told him to keep quiet. It was not only Legolas' wishes but also his father's. He couldn't disobey either of them. He turned again and went to find his father, he needed to tell him everything that happened with Taron, maybe he could shed some light on it.  
  
**  
  
Elrohir nodded to Taron as he took his seat at the breakfast table. He still couldn't believe what his brother had said to him. On one level it made perfect sense, he was bound to silence by two people that he trusted and respected but they were brothers and they shared everything.  
  
"Elrohir, is everything alright?" Taron's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Fine." Elrohir said shortly.  
  
"Well then I'd hate to see you upset or angry." Taron smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm fine it's just Elladan, he's acting strangely." Elrohir said dejectedly.  
  
"Strangely? How do you mean?"  
  
"Do you ever get that feeling that you're missing out on something really important and no one is telling you anything about it, just keeping you in the dark about others that you care about and that no one takes any notice of you at all?"  
  
"Not recently . . ." Taron said looking directly at the twin.  
  
Elrohir sighed. "It's Elladan, he's keeping secrets from me. Important secrets. I know that they're things I should know but no one is talking to me, or Estel, or Arwen. It just doesn't seem fair that's all. I know it sounds childish but . . ."  
  
"Is this about what's happening to Legolas?" Taron asked, suddenly interested in what he was hearing.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"No one has told me much and I'm his bodyguard so I understand how you feel. Sometimes it's hard being the one left out on the sidelines but Legolas has been through a lot and he's frightened. Elrond and Elladan are just trying to make things easier for him. I'm sure it's nothing against you."  
  
"The other night Elladan had a dream that someone was attacking Legolas. He wouldn't tell me anything about it, only that it was bad. We went to see Legolas and he was crying, shaking, terrified. I have known him for some time and it must have been something very bad for him to act like that."  
  
"The Prince was very upset." Taron said, looking now at the table rather than the twin.  
  
"You know what happened?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes, well some of it. I wasn't there when it happened."  
  
"When what happened?" Elrohir urged.  
  
"He was attacked, when he first arrived in Imladris he was treated by Lord Elrond. I don't know all the details but people are thinking it was another Elf. Maybe someone he trusted."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I don't know, but could you imagine someone you cared about doing that to you?" Taron said, feeding the willing Elrohir his bait. He was just too easy to deceive.  
  
"No wonder they are keeping it quiet. What else happened? Legolas is no stranger to being attacked, I've never seen him react like that before."  
  
"They say he was raped."  
  
"What?? Please tell me you're joking? Who would do that to Legolas? Why? When?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person. I'm only telling you what I was told, and like I said that wasn't much."  
  
"But you are his bodyguard, surely Legolas would have told you, trusted you. You are one of his closest friends, I know he would want you close. Is this my father's doing? I knew he didn't like Mirkwood a great deal but to send you away when Legolas needed you most . . ." Elrohir shook his head, not believing his father could do anything like that.  
  
"It was not just your father. The Prince himself asked me to leave. His was clearly upset. However, I follow his orders."  
  
"Why would Legolas do that? He thinks the world of you." Elrohir thought aloud.  
  
"I have been worried about him Elrohir. I don't know what is going on with my own friend, and my charge at that. If only I could have protected him maybe none of this would have happened." Taron said knowing Elrohir believed every word he was saying.  
  
"Then I'll talk to Ada, try and make him convince Legolas that it is a good idea to see you. If he says no then we'll just have to wait until Legolas is alone. I know once he sees us he'll be pleased."  
  
"I don't want to interrupt him." Taron said slowly.  
  
"Nonsense. I'll talk to Legolas, let him know that you want to see him. Maybe I can convince him." Elrohir said standing and walking out of the room.  
  
Taron was left alone in the room. He smiled when Elrohir closed the doors. Not the pleased smile you would expect but an evil smile that people get when they have something just the way they wanted it. That had just been too easy.  
  
** 


	10. Taken

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Not slash but some mentions of rape and slight Elf torture.  
  
Gwyn: Thank you very much 'mellon nin'. Thanks for the review. Keep reading, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Wynjara: Thanks for the review. Poor Elrohir, I think he feels a little left out, never mind, it won't be for long.  
  
Elenillor: I've been getting that 'Taron is evil' thing a lot. I wouldn't go so far as to say that Elrohir is stupid, just a little angry at being left out of everything. Thanks for the review.  
  
angelic star: Thanks so much for the review. I hope it gets even more interesting for you.  
  
angelwings6117: I know the feeling. I really didn't have a clue how to write about Taron as being an evil Elf. I like to think it worked though. Unfortunately for poor Legolas not all Elves are happy, peaceful creatures. Shame.  
  
seeing spots: Thanks. Here's more for you.  
  
DY TammyKat: Thanks . . .I think. Well, Legolas, I will put you out of your misery, here's the new chapter. Calm down there and read. Enjoy.  
  
angelbird12241: You'll just have to wait and see. A lot of people have said that poor Elrohir has been left out a bit so maybe something exciting (and most likely dangerous) will happen to him later.  
  
Gandalf01dirl: Ah, hello 'anonymous reviewer' I have read 'Tears Like Rain', it's on my favourites list and I love it and I highly recommend it to everyone (no one paid me to do that by the way). I read your story and thought it was very good, very interesting, it was well-written. Sorry I didn't review but Fanfiction doesn't seem to like me very much lately and won't let me review. Thanks for the review.  
  
NightShadow131: Taron certainly does have a way of making everyone trust him. Thanks for the review. Keep reading.  
  
TheSilentSenshi: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the story. Elladan knew almost instantly that there was something not quite right about Taron. Feeling his evil was the only way I could think of doing it.  
  
**  
  
Ch 10 Findings  
  
**  
  
Elrond sat next to Legolas' bed. The Prince was still sleeping soundly despite the light pouring in through the window. It was probably best, although he had slept that night it was a disturbed sleep. Elrond had returned to the room right after questioning Ana and telling Elladan to find out as much about Taron as he could. He was hoping Legolas had awoken so he could find out about what happened. When he had entered the room there was a peacefulness, not just in the room but in Legolas, something he had not sensed since he first came to Rivendell, he had not wanted to disturb that so he decided it best to leave the Prince to sleep whilst he had the chance.  
  
Legolas stirred in his sleep, obviously not wanting to wake but something telling him to do so. Maybe it was the memories of what happened that night resurfacing that kept him from opening his eyes for a moment or two.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond said gently, not wanting to startle the Prince when he was in such a fragile condition.  
  
At first he got no response from Legolas and wondered whether he was still asleep and this was just another dream. However, after a moment he opened his eyes and looked up at Elrond who was leaning over him slightly. Elrond smiled encouragingly to Legolas, who still looked slightly muddled. Elrond left him a moment to get his bearings before saying his name once again.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Better." Legolas said, closing his eyes again against the sunlight that shone onto his face. "What time is it?" He asked when he reopened his blue eyes.  
  
"About eleven o'clock." Elrond said.  
  
"Eleven? I didn't know it was so late. Why did you not wake me?" He asked sitting up and looking at Elrond directly. It was strange, he seemed like a different person that morning. Just last night he was crying and hurt and now to look at him you would never know anything happened.  
  
"You were sleeping. I thought you could do with the rest. One late start will not do you any harm. Besides you cannot tell me you didn't enjoy it." Elrond smiled.  
  
"No I can't. Sleeping this late is not usually permitted in Mirkwood when on duty and not many Mirkwood Elves ever want to." Legolas laughed, a proper laugh just as Elrond had heard before.  
  
"Well, this isn't Mirkwood and you're not on duty. Think of this more as a vacation than anything else."  
  
"A vacation? Mirkwood does not usually permit those either." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Seriously though, how do you feel?"  
  
"Feel? I feel . . .I honestly don't know. What happened last night?"  
  
"What? You don't remember . . ."  
  
"Yes I remember that, but what happened afterwards? Did . . .did you stay here all night?" Legolas asked cautiously, as though he was afraid of upsetting Elrond in some way.  
  
"You were frightened, you asked me to stay and I did." Elrond said leaning forward so he could speak to Legolas directly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you." Legolas looked down at his hands, embarrassed at what Elrond had just told him.  
  
"I have already told you that you have nothing to apologise for. I am here to help you and I'll do anything I can, I don't know how much that is but I'll certainly try my best." Elrond said sincerely.  
  
"Hannon le." Legolas smiled.  
  
"You're more then welcome. Now, you need something to eat, you need to keep up your energy. You still have some recovering to do. I'm sure the kitchen staff will lay an extra place setting at lunch for you. It's only just begun." Elrond stood and held his hand out to Legolas.  
  
Legolas, unsurprisingly, hesitated.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond asked cautiously, sensing what he was thinking but again wanting to hear it from Legolas himself.  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Legolas is something wrong?" Elrond asked looking at Legolas with innocence in his eyes even though he knew exactly what Legolas was really thinking.  
  
"I . . .forgive me my Lord. I think it would be best if I stayed here. I don't want . . ."  
  
"Legolas, please. I have already told you that anything I can do for you I will but unfortunately I am not a mind reader, I can help you and I'll do whatever you want if it helps but I can't do anything to help you unless you tell me what you want." Elrond said, sitting once more on the bed and talking directly to Legolas.  
  
"I know and I am trying but . . .I just . . ." Legolas started.  
  
"Just remember that I'm here to help and I'll do whatever you ask me. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" Legolas nodded, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact with Elrond, he didn't want him to see what he knew he was clearly showing on his face.  
  
"Hannon le." Legolas whispered. In truth he didn't want to eat anything and agreeing to food was just a way of getting Elrond out of the room so he could stop the questions. It must have worked because Elrond left almost immediately to go and find Legolas something to eat. He sighed when Elrond was gone, thankful that he would have a small break from the questions. He didn't want to lie to Elrond, he trusted him more than most but he knew that if he said anything to him Taron would make sure he was punished for it. He might even hurt Elrond, after all if he threatened a Prince then a Lord shouldn't be any trouble for him.  
  
** Elrond walked slowly towards the kitchens, the mystery of Legolas' attack was compelling as well as disconcerting. Just the thought of someone in Rivendell being able to cause such harm was an awful thought, one which Elrond didn't want to believe.  
  
He entered the kitchens and quickly put together some food for Legolas. He hoped that maybe this might make him a little less wary, as long as he thought Elrond was trying to help there was more chance of a trust between them. In truth Elrond was getting more worried about Legolas. He knew that the only reason the Prince had agreed to food was to get him out of the way. Over the years Elrond had become like a second father to Legolas but right then he felt so helpless. All he could do was wait until Legolas spoke to him, just like Elladan had said. He hoped that Thranduil would arrive the next day as he was supposed to. Maybe he could talk to Legolas and perhaps even find out who had attacked him.  
  
Suddenly Elrond heard someone enter the dining hall, which was fairly unusual at that time of day. The person sighed and he instantly recognised it as Elladan. He put the plate down on the counter and walked through to the hall. His son was sitting there looking at his hands, which were flat on the table. He looked troubled, something Elrond didn't see very often in his son.  
  
He approached loudly, not wanting to startle his son by sneaking up on him but Elladan didn't seem to hear, or if he did he made no sign of it.  
  
"Elladan?" Elrond spoke when he stood next to his son. "Is something wrong?" Elladan finally looked up and Elrond knew instantly that there was something wrong, he knew that look in his son's eye all too well.  
  
"Ada, what are you doing here?" Elladan said, seemingly puzzled at his father's appearance.  
  
"I was in the kitchens preparing some food for Legolas. Is everything alright? You look troubled." Elrond said as he sat down in a chair beside his son. "Did you find something out about Taron?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, and that is what troubles me. I think I have learned more than I ever wished to." He sighed.  
  
"What did you find out? Was there anything that points to him?" Elrond asked quickly.  
  
"Everything points to him." Elladan sighed. "I went to see him, hoping to at least find out something from him, what I found I didn't like. I know it was him Ada." Elladan looked at Elrond with such confidence that Elrond didn't doubt him for a moment.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked, knowing Elladan's theory had to be proved.  
  
"When I first saw him I looked him in the eye, expecting to know whether he was telling the truth or not. I saw . . .nothing." He said looking everywhere but into his father's eyes almost as if he was afraid of seeing the same thing again.  
  
"He was telling the truth?"  
  
"No, I saw nothing. His eyes were like empty voids. There was no emotion there, no regret, no sadness, no concern. Just complete blackness. I have never seen anything like it before. Ada it scared me more than I can say. I didn't even see any evil there. It's like he just didn't exist. He touched my hand and Ada, it was freezing, everything about him was cold and . . .distant. I have never . . .I felt like I was standing next to something purely evil." Elladan visibly shivered when he thought of what he had seen in Taron.  
  
"Did he say anything to you?" Elrond asked, noticing his son's discomfort and suddenly feeling very wary himself.  
  
"I asked him about what happened to Legolas. I thought maybe even if he wasn't the attacker he would have noticed something from that night. He told me that Legolas had sent him away, which of course is possible, you know what he's like, he's fiercely stubborn anyway, but he would never send his bodyguard away if he sensed danger and he must have sensed it. He said that he felt it was safe to leave Legolas alone despite the orders from King Thranduil never to leave Legolas unattended. Taron shouldn't have gone against those orders and Legolas certainly never would have." Elrond nodded, taking all this in. "He didn't want me to leave. I said that you had asked me to do some work and I left. Ada I don't understand it. I have never felt such a coldness come from an Elf and I hope never to again."  
  
"I am sorry I asked you to do a job like this. I had no idea Taron would be anything like the way you described." Elrond put his hand on Elladan's arm and was surprised to find that he was shaking very slightly.  
  
"Elladan, are you alright? You're shaking." Elrond asked reaching to touch his son's forehead. He was more than a little surprised to find that his son had a fever. "Elladan?"  
  
"I am fine Ada. I am merely tired." Elladan said as he ran his hand down his drawn face.  
  
"Tiredness does not cause sickness, especially not in Elves." Elrond said, his voice creased with concern. "Come to the healing rooms and I will check you over."  
  
"Really I am alright. I think I will go and lie down for a moment though." Elladan said, standing shakily. Elrond kept his hand on his son's arm as he stood with him. "There was one more thing I had to tell you Ada, I spoke to some people around Imladris and they all said that that first night when everyone arrived he didn't even leave his room. It is a strange thing for a Mirkwood bodyguard not to attend the customary celebrations of Imladris. Especially when ordered to do so by the King. That is two commands he has broken so far. Maybe that will give you the opportunity to question him further about Legolas."  
  
Elladan turned and walked slowly to the door.  
  
"Ada, I know he did it. I could feel it when I was with him." He looked directly at Elrond before leaving and heading towards his room.  
  
Elrond stood alone in the room watching Elladan leave. He had never seen his son like that before and it concerned him. At least he now had a reason to question Taron officially. If he couldn't do it because of Legolas' attack then the breaking of the King's commands would be more than enough. He walked quickly back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate and strode towards Legolas' room, knowing what he must do. He would make sure Legolas told him the truth, no matter what it took. Elladan's evidence had been more than enough to confirm it for him but if he were to take any action it would not be sufficient evidence, he would need a confession from Legolas and he was determined to get it.  
  
He walked down the corridor quickly, ignoring the questions he was getting from the servants about the arrangement for the council, which was luckily still two weeks away. He opened the door to Legolas' room to find him dozing. He closed the door loudly behind him, knowing it would wake Legolas, which it did. The young Prince sat up in bed startled by the sudden loud noise.  
  
"I know who attacked you and I think you do too." Elrond said, placing the tray of food in front of him. Elrond's voice was harsh and Legolas was surprised that his tone had changed so much.  
  
"I don't know what . . ." Legolas began but was cut off by Elrond's still harsh voice.  
  
"I have heard enough of your lies. I know who attacked you and I think you know it too. You should not have to cover for him." Elrond said, not even trying to keep his voice level and calm.  
  
"I . . .I promise you I don't know who it was." Legolas said looking with fear up at Elrond. He couldn't know, if he did Taron would hurt him. He couldn't know . . .  
  
"It was Taron wasn't it? Your bodyguard, the person sent to protect you. I sent Elladan to question him about what happened and knew immediately that he was guilty. I believe my son Legolas, I know that he is telling me the truth. I only wish this could have come from you. I will be taking measures to ensure he is imprisoned."  
  
"No." Legolas shouted, jumping from the bed and facing Elrond proudly, despite the obvious pain he was in from his earlier injuries. "Please my Lord. You are right it was Taron but I didn't know it at first. When I figured it out I thought I could avoid him. He told me that he did it . . ." Legolas trailed off, not believing what he had just said. So much for keeping it quiet and keeping himself out of trouble.  
  
"And he was the one that attacked you in Rivendell?" Elrond asked, his voice much calmer now.  
  
Legolas looked to the ground not wanting to look at the Elven Lord who now knew his secret. "Yes." He whispered.  
  
"Legolas, why didn't you tell me this before? I could have helped you. This could have been sorted out very easily. Why did you lie to me?" Elrond asked putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "We all get frightened sometimes and we all need someone to help us, there was no shame in telling me that it was Taron who did this to you." Elrond said gently, hoping his words would calm Legolas, who was beginning to take on that frightened, untrusting look again.  
  
"You don't understand." He said, still keeping his head bowed, not wanting to look at Elrond.  
  
"What don't I understand? Taron hurt you, he could have killed you. He could have done this to someone else, someone inside Imladris. Surely you didn't want that?" Elrond asked, he knew his words were harsh but he wanted so much to understand what Legolas was thinking.  
  
"He told me that I could never tell you. That if I did he would kill me and you. I tried to keep you safe but you couldn't leave me alone. I . . ." Legolas stopped himself before he could say anything else. He didn't want to make things worse, if that were at all possible. "I'm sorry I lied to you but I didn't know what else to do." He said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Before Elrond could stop him Legolas ran past him and went through the door. He raced down the corridor faster than Elrond would have expected. He was about to go after him when he realised what he had said. Calling Legolas a liar and accusing him of brining danger to Rivendell was not what the young Prince needed to hear and it certainly hadn't helped. It did make more sense now though. The reason he hadn't said anything was to protect himself and Imladris. Elrond couldn't blame him for that, he would probably have done the same thing.  
  
Elrond sighed, knowing what he had done. This was going to be much more difficult than he first thought. At least he knew who had attacked him now, it would be easy to apprehend him. If he couldn't get Legolas to confess openly then at least he had Elladan's accusations of him breaking Thranduil's orders.  
  
Elrond walked out of the room and headed towards Elladan's room, he hoped that his son could tell him some other things about what Taron had said. The more information they had the easier it would be to help Legolas and make sure Taron wasn't allowed to leave. He decided to first go and see his guards and get them to arrest Taron.  
  
Little did he know that it wouldn't be anywhere near that simple.  
  
**  
  
A/N: What's wrong with Elladan? Will Legolas be alright? Will they find Taron? . . . You'll have to read to see.  
  
Hannon le = thank you Ada= dad 


	11. Injuries

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.  
  
Passing Shadows  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Not slash but some mentions of rape and slight Elf torture.  
  
Gwyn: I leave you guys cliffys?? Really? Well, I'm sure there are more to come. Keep reading.  
  
Wynjara: As if anything would ever be simple for our beloved characters. Enjoy.  
  
Elenillor: Thank you very much – I honestly don't mind how many times you like the story. I love reading it no matter what. Poor Elrohir, he really did get fooled by Taron, I'm sure he'll find a way out of this.  
  
angelbird12241: Thanks. I hope it continues to get better for you.  
  
DJ TammyKat: Well I suppose I should answer 'Legolas'' question, I torture him because I love it so much, what better way to entertain yourself on a wet afternoon (which is common in Britain) than to sit down and write a Legolas torture scene. Thanks so much, I hope you have your chocolate on hand for this chapter as well. Keep reading and reviewing, your reviews are always so entertaining to read and I love getting them. Bye.  
  
Legolas4me: Thanks. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
NightShadow131: You know I can't answer that. Thanks very much for the review, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Gandalfo1dirl: Okay, it took me a while to translate this. I want to explain this to everyone because I think some people are getting a little confused as to what this story's about. This is a LEGOLAS ANGST. That means Legolas is going to seem a little different than in some other stories. I know I have written Legolas to be a little 'weaker' than people are used to seeing but I have made it clear that it is because of the situation he is in and is not a normal thing for him. He had been horribly attacked by someone he previously trusted and is now suffering the consequences. I assure you that Legolas will be back to his old, violent warrior self soon but for now, just go with it. He will get to do a bit of fighting later on. I apologise if this sounded a little harsh but I just wanted to make it clear what this is about. I appreciate your review and I hope that you continue reading and reviewing. Thank you.  
  
Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: Thanks very much. Okay, let me try and clear this up. Thanks for bringing this to my attention and I apologise, sometimes I get so involved in the moment that I don't state things clearly enough. What I meant by that was that Elladan felt NOTHING inside Taron, no distinct evil. It was that that made Elladan believe that there was something wrong. What he meant to say was that because he couldn't feel anything at all inside Taron (not even the usually noticeable evil that he expected to find) it frightened him and to him made Taron evil. I'm sorry if that's confusing. Thanks for pointing this out to me. I hope there aren't too many other contradictions but if there are just try and ignore them or try and make some kind of sense out of them. Thanks for the review, I hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
**  
  
Ch 11 Injuries  
  
**  
  
Legolas continued to run through the corridors, not wanting to see anyone, especially not Elrond. He ran through Imladris not really caring where he was going. He felt the anger returning to him, Elrond had first promised that he would be safe and then Taron attacked him, he had nearly allowed him in the room. He had told him that not matter what happened he wouldn't judge him but he had. Legolas had tried to protect him and still Elrond had judged him, had been angry with him, just like Legolas feared.  
  
He ran into the dining hall and almost slammed into the table. He just managed to stop himself falling forward but still hurt himself when he slammed into it. He quickly sat down on a chair, knowing that his legs wouldn't support him much longer. He put his head in his hands and listened to the silence around him. Only it wasn't silence. There was a shuffling noise coming from the kitchen. Legolas sat up straight and quickly composed himself.  
  
He got up out of his chair carefully and quietly. For some reason he just felt frightened about what or who was in there. He wanted to run away but something told him that he had to see what was inside that kitchen. He walked slowly towards the kitchens cautiously, not wanting to go in there but he knew he couldn't turn back now. He swung the door open and was surprised to see all the shutters closed and a single candle burning.  
  
Legolas took a step inside, not knowing that it was one of the biggest mistakes he would ever make. The second the door closed behind him a figure jumped from the shadows and grabbed him from behind, instantly knocking him to the floor with such a force that Legolas had the breath knocked out of him.  
  
Blinding panic suddenly took him over. He didn't need to see the face or hear the voice to know who was holding him to the ground. Taron.  
  
"Now, now young Prince, no struggling this time. I promise I'll make it quick if you keep still. This time though you won't be able to go running to Elrond telling him what happened. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Please don't . . ." Legolas whimpered, hoping it might make Taron see sense but also knowing that it wouldn't.  
  
"Don't what Legolas? Kill you? Why ever not? We had a deal. I said I wouldn't kill you as long as you kept quiet about our little secret but you didn't. The second I was out of sight you go and tell that stupid twin. If only you had done what I said none of this would be happening and I wouldn't have had to do what I did." Taron snarled.  
  
"Did what?" Legolas asked, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Oh, you'll see. Actually no you won't." He laughed, a sound that sent shivers down Legolas' spine.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Legolas cried as Taron began stripping him of his clothes.  
  
"Because of who you are my young Prince. Your father is hard to get to, as you well know. So who better to take than you?"  
  
Taron pulled Legolas' nightshirt off and ran his hand down the bare back with a smile.  
  
"I miss this Legolas, and it's only been a few days since I last had you." He smiled again.  
  
"Please . . ." Legolas cried as he felt Taron pulling his leggings down above him.  
  
"Please what? Let you go? I don't think that's very likely do you?" He laughed again.  
  
It seemed like hours before Taron finally got off him and moved away, leaving Legolas lying shivering, naked on the floor.  
  
"Well, well. Here we are at last. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I just can't believe that after all this time I am finally doing this. They all said I could never do it. That I'd never get this close to the Prince but they were wrong weren't they? I won, Legolas. It's only a matter of time until your father realises that and when he does I want to be there. I wish I could watch when he sees your body lying on that cold slab but I'll be a long way from here by then." Taron smiled again, this time he turned around to face Legolas. He held in his hand a gleaming knife.  
  
"It's a shame really, I wish there was more light in here. I want to watch you die." Taron said, more to himself than anyone else. "Never mind. It doesn't matter too much really."  
  
He walked towards Legolas who managed to get up and crawl towards the nearest corner, trying desperately to get away from Taron who just smiled coldly and walked towards him. He grabbed Legolas' hair and dragged him to the centre of the room.  
  
"No, please . . ." Legolas cried.  
  
Taron held the knife to Legolas' throat and smiled. "I have waited for so long for this, I really don't want it to be over that quickly." Taron said, he moved the knife down to Legolas' stomach and suddenly stabbed him. Legolas fell forward and was only held up by Taron's strong hands. He was smiling more than he had ever done before.  
  
"Doesn't it feel good? That life just draining away. Nothing to keep you here. The blackness pulling you towards it. Go towards it Legolas, make it easier for you. I want you to be happy. No more pain, nothing. Go. Let go . . ." He was cut off by the sound of the dining hall doors opening.  
  
Taron looked around nervously, hoping that no one was going to come into the kitchens, the reason he had chosen this place was because it was usually deserted at that time. He wouldn't allow someone to disturb his final chore (or as he thought of it his final pleasure), not now, not when he had come so close to finally getting his revenge on the King and his son.  
  
"Just you stay quiet now young Prince or I'll cut out your tongue." Taron whispered coldly as he pushed Legolas silently to the floor. "We don't want anyone to find us now would we?" Taron got up and tucked his hands behind his back, still holding the knife in his hands. No one was going to interrupt him, least of all some curious servant.  
  
He walked towards the kitchen doors and looked out the small window. He saw Elrohir sitting at the table looking mournfully at the dining room door. He looked like he was expecting someone. That was not good. If anyone came into the kitchen they would instantly know what happened. He pushed the door open, making sure he made enough noise for Elrohir to hear him, which he did.  
  
The younger twin turned around and stood when he saw Taron standing there. Luckily the room was quite dark with all the shutters closed blocking out the light.  
  
"Taron, what are you doing here at this time? It's the middle of the day." Elrohir asked as he walked towards Taron who was gripping the knife tightly behind his back.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't just wait around all day. Call it restless curiosity." Taron smiled in his usual likeable way.  
  
"Ada doesn't like people being in here when the halls aren't in use." Elrohir, looking behind Taron at the kitchens. "What were you doing in there? Don't tell me they didn't give you any breakfast again?" Elrohir smiled, not at all concerned about Taron being there.  
  
"No, I have never been in there before. Like I said curiosity." Once again that annoyingly nice smile.  
  
"Well, I can assure you there isn't much to see in there. It's just like any other kitchen, old and boring. Much like . . ."  
  
"He would be very angry if he heard you saying that mellon nin." Taron laughed, knowing just what Elrohir was going to say.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I was going to say old and boring just like any other kitchen in Middle Earth." Elrohir smiled, letting Taron know that he was only joking. They both knew the true meaning behind what Elrohir had said and Taron laughed at his friend.  
  
"I have seen that for myself. If only I had known before perhaps it would have saved me some time." Taron said as Elrohir walked away from him.  
  
"I apologise then. As much as I would love you to waste some more of your time exploring boring parts of the palace I must ask you to leave. Father would kill you if he found you in here." Elrohir said, opening the dining hall door for Taron to leave.  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry, I forgot that this part was off limits." Taron said, trying desperately to hide his frustration at not being able to finish his job on Legolas.  
  
"Think nothing of it. It is easy to get confused here." Elrohir said.  
  
Taron looked behind him in the kitchen to see Legolas struggling to get up from the floor but was reassured a moment later when he just slipped to the ground again to lie in his own darkening blood.  
  
"I can assure you that there is nothing of interest in there." Elrohir said, slightly more sternly when Taron just looked into the kitchen instead of leaving when asked.  
  
Taron nodded and gave one more quick glance towards the kitchen before walking towards the door, making sure the knife was well hidden behind his back. The last thing he wanted was Elrohir knowing what he had done as well as Elladan. He walked past Elrohir, keeping the knife hidden and smiling slightly when Elrohir closed the door behind him.  
  
"I had better just check that nothing was disturbed in there. We don't want you getting caught do we?" Elrohir said, opening the door.  
  
Before he could go in Taron grabbed his arm lightly. "Trust me, I disturbed nothing. Your father will never know. Why don't you show me some of the more interesting parts of Imladris while I'm here?" He said diverting Elrohir's attention away from the kitchen and dining hall.  
  
"Of course." Elrohir was glad that his friend was beginning to get back to normal slightly. It unnerved him when Taron took on that nervous state. "That's a good idea." He walked away down the corridor. Taron smiled, he hadn't managed to kill the Prince the way he wanted to but blood loss and shock would do that for him and he was sure that Legolas would be dead by the time the servants went in to prepare the dinner. Before walking off to follow Elrohir he settled the knife down next to the door. No one would ever know it was him, he left no signs of ever being there. The only thing that could condemn him was going to be dead very soon.  
  
**  
  
Back in the kitchens Legolas heard quiet, happy voices in the dining hall. He recognised one as Taron's and the other as one of the twins. Which one he couldn't tell. He couldn't understand why they were so happy, why wasn't Elladan or Elrohir, whichever one it was, helping him? They were talking like they were best friends. Legolas reminded himself that only Elrond knew that it was Taron who attacked him. There was no way Elladan or Elrohir could know. Right? But hadn't Elrond said that Elladan was the one who spoke to Taron and found that it was him? Why were they talking as though nothing happened? He didn't understand.  
  
He could feel the life slipping away from his body but not quick enough to stop the pain. The dizziness in his head and the queasiness in his stomach didn't allow him to move at first. It was only after a minute of pulling himself together that he tried to stand. He saw and felt the pool of warm blood that was around him and knew it was his own, although for a few moments his brain refused to register it. When he did, the shock of it sent him back to the floor. He tried to cry out but he found that he couldn't. If only he could get that person's attention . . .  
  
He tried so desperately to find the strength to call out again but he just couldn't. He lay on the floor and listened when the doors closed to the dining hall. He was so close to being discovered. If only he had . . .he knew that wouldn't do any good so didn't even bother. He curled onto his side, trying to block out the pain and memories of this most recent attack. If only it was that simple.  
  
**  
  
Elrond walked slowly through the corridors, he hated himself for what he had said to Legolas. He knew he had been too hard on the young Prince. He knew now why he kept silent and in a way respected him for trying to protect both himself and Elrond. The only problem was that Legolas was young and he didn't deserve to go through something like that alone. Still Elrond knew he hadn't exactly made things easier for him. No wonder Legolas was scared, he had nearly left Taron with him that time. To think what could have happened.  
  
Even so Elrond knew that Legolas would still be cagey about it. Taron was still just a bodyguard and Legolas was certainly just as strong if not stronger than Taron. It did make more sense now though. The reason Legolas hadn't suspected anything was that it was someone he trusted, he had no cause to be alarmed when Taron came up to him.  
  
It also explained why he was so untrusting when he first came to Imladris. He came to seek refuge and Elrond's guards had thrown him in handcuffs and treated him fairly roughly, something Elrond had spoken to them quite severely about.  
  
As he approached Elladan's room he got the intense feeling that something was very wrong in Imladris, something he had been feeling a lot lately. He stopped and listened, hoping to find some sign of what was wrong. Nothing, Imladris was unusually quiet for the middle of the day. He sighed, thinking back to the last time it was that quiet.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a piercing scream that echoed through the corridors. He jumped at the sound. He knew instantly where it came from. Elladan. His son had been ill earlier, he should have seen it, he was a healer, how could he not see it? Strangely, everything suddenly went very quiet and Elrond slowed his pace. He reached Elladan's room quickly and heard nothing from inside. He was sure it was Elladan's voice just then but it might have only been another of his disturbing dreams, something that had haunted him ever since his mother had died many years before. Even now they frightened the young Elf, sometimes more than he cared to admit. Whenever he had them he would always go to either his brother or his father and would usually take all night to calm down.  
  
Elrond stood in front of the door and considered whether he should go in or not. Earlier Elladan had said that he was just tired, if he had been mistaken about the scream then he would wake his son for nothing and that was not something he wanted to do. He was just pondering this when he heard a faint voice come from inside the room.  
  
"Ada."  
  
Elrond didn't hesitate in knocking lightly on the door then.  
  
"Elladan. Are you awake? Can I come in?" He asked loudly but gently, knocking once more just to let Elladan know that he was coming in he opened the door carefully. "Elladan?"  
  
He looked over to the bed and found Elladan lying there, covered in sweat and shaking all over. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Ada." Elladan's weak and shaking voice pulled Elrond out of his trance and he ran towards the bed.  
  
"Elladan, can you hear me?" Elrond asked feeling his son's forehead and feeling the intense heat that was coming off him.  
  
"Ada . . ." Elladan choked, gripping his father's hand. He was in pain, that much was clear to Elrond. "Ada." Elladan said again, this time his voice was more like a relief-filled sob.  
  
"It's alright ion nin. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright now. Just lie still." Elrond said, trying his best to keep his voice even but he knew it wasn't working well.  
  
"Ada . . .Legolas . . .he . . ." Elladan began but was stopped when a wave of pain hit him and he gripped Elrond's hand even tighter than before, almost crushing it but Elrond didn't care, all he wanted was for his son to know he was there.  
  
"It's alright. Legolas is fine." He said, not really caring if he wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"No." Elladan shouted, ripping his hand away from his father's and struggling to sit up despite what Elrond did to stop him. "You must . . .must find him . . .Ada . . ." Elladan fell back against the pillows and again sought his father's hand to squeeze. Elrond allowed his son to do so and began thinking of ways to help him, the healer training was beginning to kick in although the panic of a father was still all too close.  
  
"Don't worry about Legolas, I'm sure the guards will find him soon." Elrond said, his mind racing with ideas about what this could be.  
  
Elladan's confused and shocked face stopped him though. "Ada . . .go find him please. He's in trouble . . .he . . . Taron found him . . .I can't see him." Elladan's voice was frantic.  
  
"Alright I'll find him." Elrond said.  
  
"No, now . . .go now." Elladan said through a shaky breath. "Ada please." He begged.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you. Just stay still." Elrond reached for Elladan's bedside table and was relieved to find that his son kept some healing herbs there just in case. He began to crush some athelas and dropped it into the water to help with the pain. His son had no wounds on him and Elrond knew this had to be either an illness or poison. Seeing as Elves didn't get sick that only left poison. Who would poison Elladan? Why?  
  
"Ada, you don't understand. He's hurt. I can feel it. He's frightened . . .Ada . . .Taron, what he did . . .saes, help him Ada please." Elladan rambled. The mention of Taron's name with Legolas' sent a chill through Elrond's heart and yet he just couldn't bring himself to leave his son in such a state.  
  
"Elladan . . ." Elrond felt his son slipping into unconsciousness, something he definitely didn't want to happen. "Elladan listen to me, try to stay awake. Where was Legolas? Where did you see him?" He asked mixing together another medicine in the hope to calm Elladan.  
  
"I . . .the kitchen . . .Ada there's blood . . .so much . . .he's hurt, he can't move. Help him." Elladan whimpered. Elrond quickly made Elladan drink this new medicine, thinking maybe it would help dull the effects of the poison.  
  
"Alright. Don't worry. I'll go to him. First I need to get you to the healing rooms." He looked around the room, trying desperately to take his mind off of Legolas and concentrate on his son. True Legolas was in danger but Elladan's mind was far from clear at that moment and all that mattered to Elrond right then was his son.  
  
Elrond slipped his arm around his son and lifted him into his own strong arms, causing Elladan to cry out in pain and grip hold of his father's tunic. He whimpered out for his father before settling his head against Elrond's shoulder.  
  
"Shh. It's alright. I'm going to take you to the healing rooms, then I'll go and find Legolas." Elrond said as he walked out the door, in actual fact he had no intention of leaving his son to go and find anyone but right then he would have said anything to calm Elladan down. Elrond ignored the concerned and shocked looks he got from people in the corridor, which had suddenly come back to life after being deserted moments before. Elrond shot warning glances at those who started to talk about the sight and even snapped at a few people for asking questions.  
  
He quickly made his way to the healing rooms and burst through the doors, disturbing Gandalf who was sitting on a bed talking to the Hobbit Frodo who was still asking questions about what had happened. Elrond ignored the looks he got from them and placed his shaking son onto the nearest bed. In a second there were ten healers all gathered around Elladan, suggesting various things it could be.  
  
Elladan himself was still mumbling something to himself, although no one took the time to listen. It was only when he cried out for his father that Elrond held up a hand to stop the others talking.  
  
"Quiet." He shouted, immediately the room went silent and he was joined by Gandalf.  
  
"Elladan, do you know what happened? Do you know what the poison was?" Elrond asked, making sure his son could hear him clearly but trying desperately to keep the terror out of his voice.  
  
"Legolas . . ." Elladan breathed.  
  
"I know. I'll find him just as soon as you're better but right now I need to know who did this and what it is." Elrond said, gripping his son's cold hand.  
  
"Taron . . ." Elladan said weakly.  
  
"I know, I know what he did to Legolas but . . ." Elrond began.  
  
"No." Elladan shouted, causing Elrond and Gandalf to stop and listen properly. "Taron . . .I spoke to him . . .he poisoned . . ." Elladan tried to catch his breath but Elrond didn't need to hear any more.  
  
"Taron did this to you?" Elrond asked, barely containing the anger in his voice. Elladan nodded weakly, no longer having the strength to speak.  
  
"Taron as in the Mirkwood bodyguard?" Gandalf asked, not understanding anything he was hearing. "Why would he poison Elladan?"  
  
"That is a long story and one for another time." Elrond said, helping the healers undress his son. "Hold on Elladan. Everything will be alright." Elladan barely heard his father's voice as it drifted through his confused mind. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a clear image of a tomb, with LEGOLAS GREENLEAF engraved into the stone.  
  
"No." He whispered before losing consciousness.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I'm sorry was that a cliffhanger???  
  
Ada = dad Hannon le = thank you Saes=please 


End file.
